Crimson Sunlight
by Falneou17
Summary: When Red decides to head out in order to explore an unknown region, how will a certain blonde ponytail girl cope with being alone again? And what is this feeling burning deep within Red's chest? Set about a year after the Battle Frontier battle. Inspired by the doujinshi "How Far Are You?" by konbu. Contains major Specialshipping (RedxYellow). Complete as of 28-09-2015 (SS10YA)
1. Prologue

**Me:** Hey there! If you're here, you either checked out my other fanfics or you stumbled upon my page (or this fanfic) by accident. Either way, I hope you also check out my other fanfics as well as this one. And more importantly, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing this story.

 **Blue:** A new one? What happened with working on your other one hm~?

 **Me:** Well… let's just say that for one, I'm working on that as well and for two, I received the inspiration for this fanfic the other day and I got a really good feeling about it, so here we are.

 **Red:** Can you please hurry it up? I am in the middle of an awesome battle here and I want to know what this story is about!

 **Blue:** Red, calm down. **Falneou17** is doing all he can to make this story a great story, so give him the time and space. Not like your battle is interesting to begin with.

 **Red:** Hey!

 **Green:** Annoying woman

 **Yellow:** Blue-san, Green-san, please don't fight. I want to watch Red-san's battle!

 **Me:** A-NY-WAY… Red, to answer your question, this story's plot is heavily inspired by the plot of the doujinshi "How Fare Are You?" by konbu (konbu . gokujou . biz); which also happens to be my favorite doujinshi after my friend helped me to translate it so I could understand it better (as I couldn't find any 'official' translations anywhere). The time frame _is_ different from that of the doujinshi though, which was, by assumption from the character designs, sometime between the GSC and FRLG chapters, making Red/Green/Blue about 15 years old and Yellow about 13. The time frame in this fanfic would be a year after the events of the Emerald chapter, making Red/Green/Blue about 17 years old and Yellow about 15. Get ready for a lot of Specialshipping moments!

 **Blue:** YES!

 **Red:** What is 'Specialshi-'?

 **Me:** ALRIGHT! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

 **Chuchu:** Chu! *holds board in the air*

 **Board:** _Falneou17 does not own Pokémon, any of Pokémon's related materials_ _nor_ _does he own anything related to the doujinshi "How Far Are You?". Also, this chapter is completely written in Red's POV. Finally, the cover picture is the cover for the doujinshi of which this fanfiction is inspired of!_

* * *

 **Prologue**

"AND HE HAS DONE IT! METAGROSS, THE SIXTH AND FINAL POKEMON, IS DOWN AND OUT, WHICH MEANS THE WINNER, AND STILL CHAMPION OF THE INDIGO PLATEAU, IS RED FROM PALLET TOWN!"

The moment the announcer yelled my name a hurricane of applause and cheers came from the stands. I looked at the front row in the middle of the stadium, where my best friend and rival Green Oak stood, brown hair as messy as always, as he was smiling and politely clapping. For others, it might seem disrespectful to only clap the way he did when your best friend had just maintained his title of the region's strongest trainer, but I knew better: Green rarely smiled and he barely _ever_ congratulated others in a battle, whether they won or lost, so seeing him doing both was more than enough for me. On his right stood a brown haired girl with eyes of a very deep blue, a bit shorter than Green, fists in the air and shouting my name over and over again. One of my closest and oldest friends along with Green, Blue was as loud as ever, though I could not help myself from grinning seeing her celebration.

On Green's other side stood a girl who was even shorter than Blue. Her long, blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail as always, golden brown eyes gleaming with joy and pride. Amarillo del Bosque Verde, among us known as Yellow of the Viridian Forest. Seeing her in the crowd like that I really felt like a grinning idiot, since that was exactly what I was doing. I scanned the rest of the stadium for any more familiar faces. When I failed to find any, I jumped off the champion ledge to walk up to my defeated opponent, who had already recalled his fallen partner.

"Hey," I called out, extending my hand to my opponent, "That was a great battle and I really enjoyed it! You really had me on the ropes there with your Metagross for a moment! I hope we can do that again sometime, so I'll be waiting for the next time we face off!"

"No need to be so modest, champ," he grinned as he took my hand, "There can be only one winner and I was obviously outmatched and outclassed. I'm honored that I had the chance to face you in battle, and I promise to train even harder so that the results won't be the same next time around!"

"That makes both of us!"

We stayed there, grinning, until we bid each other farewell, turned around and walked down the fated hallway which brought us both to the battling field.

~some time later~

"Red-san! You were amazing!"

"Thanks Yellow, and thank you for coming, all three of you!"

Almost two hours had passed since my battle had ended. The very moment I had left the hallway, I figured it out: the battle had ended, but a war had just begun! A dust cloud was speeding towards me with the speed of an Arcanine and I instantly knew what it was. It was far worse than losing a battle to a random person in front of the entire world! It was… the media!

I finally managed to side-step them without having to answer _too_ many (embarrassing) questions. It _did_ , however, cost me valuable time. Almost two hours to be exact, but at least I made it out alive. When I got out, I saw my three friends sitting in the Indigo Café, so I directly ran up to them. Yellow, who was sitting while facing the outside, saw me first and was hence the first to run up to me, with Blue and Green close behind her. And _that_ summed up the last two hours of the life of the Indigo Plateau champion.

"We're glad to be here, you should know that by now!" Blue exclaimed happily. She then pretended to scowl as she playfully poked me with her index finger, "Don't get cocky just 'cause you won that battle! Let your guard down and Green or one of your juniors will crush you in a heartbeat~!"

"Although you won today, you _do_ need to keep up your training if you want to keep your title for a while longer," Green commented. I turned to him, dazzled at his tone which had an undertone of amusement in it, "And you know, if I agree with the pesky girl here I really mean it, so don't get overconfident Red."

"All right all right, I get it, no need to rub it in!" I sighed, slightly annoyed at Blue's and Green's comments. Although Green and I were friends now, we were still the biggest rivals and I knew that if I let up my training he would eventually beat me. He is not called the "Trainer" among the Pokédex holders for nothing. Right when we would bid our farewells, an idea popped up in my mind, "Hey guys, hold up for a sec! A new restaurant opened up just a few blocks from my house, you guys wanna go there?"

"Gym Leader meeting in Saffron," Green said in a matter-of-fact tone, hands in his pockets and a rather bored expression on his face. Did I mention that while I became the Champion, Green became the Viridian City Gym Leader? He is also one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest, Gym Leader out there, making Kanto the hardest region to collect all eight badges, "Personally, I wouldn't mind catching up with you guys after so long, but Gym Leader duties go first. Daisy and Gramps would kill me if I didn't join that meeting."

"I'd love to join you too Red," Blue began, and although she is usually the one who gives energy to our group of four, I could sense that she was upset for having to turn down my offer, "But Silver is visiting, and I have to be there so a _normal_ conversation can occur between him and my parents. You know how distant he is right?"

"Nonono, it's okay; both of you have important things to do after all!" I quickly pointed out. All of us laughed for a bit at my expression there (except Green, who only had traces of a smirk on his face). I then turned to the fourth and youngest member of our group, "How about you? Do you have a good reason not to join me?"

"Well… Uncle Wilton is in the Johto region for a fishing trip," Yellow began slowly, her eyes never looking into mine. I guess this was a good thing as that meant that she could not see my eyes beaming with hope and expectations. I did not know why myself, but I always love spending time with her, more so than with anyone else. Although I love spending time with all my friends from time to time, a part of me kept saying that Yellow… is special… more so than my other friends like Green and Blue. Before I could think of a reason why or how so, she was looking up at me and smiled, "And I don't really have much else to do… So… No, I don't have a good reason not to join you Red-san. I-If you want me to come, I'll be happy to."

I had to use every ounce of willpower not to jump a hole in the sky. I really don't understand why I am so happy that Yellow wants to go but Green and Blue could not. Oh well… I was about to take out Aero to fly back to Pallet Town but something stopped me.

"Hold on Red-san," Yellow cried frantically, clinging onto my arm with both of hers. When I turned to face her and she realized what she was doing, she quickly let go and looked down at the ground, "Sorry Red-san! I didn't mean to cling! I was just thinking… your Pokémon have had a tough battle, so why don't you let me heal them up first?"

I stood there, slightly dumbfounded, looking at Yellow as she appeared to cringe a little over time. Being born in the Viridian Forest, Yellow is one of the few 'chosen children', so she has special powers, most notably that she can heal and hear the thoughts of Pokémon. I was faintly aware of Green and Blue in the background, who were smirking and trying hard to prevent their laughter respectively. I finally nodded, and took out three Pokéballs, releasing the Pokémon within them. My Aerodactyl, Aero, Pikachu, Pika and Espeon, Vee, appeared after a flash of bright light, "Thanks Yellow, but I only used Aero, Pika and Vee, so you don't have to heal the others. You're a real lifesaver you know that?"

"It's not much at all Red-san," Yellow mumbled, as she placed her hands on Aero's left wing, which still had some bruises from its aerial battle with that Skarmory. Closing her eyes, Aero followed suit as a warm golden light was emitted from the palm of Yellow's hand. In a matter of seconds, the bruises disappeared and Aero was completely healed. Yellow then went on to do the same with Pika's tail and Vee's legs. After she finished, she let out a big yawn, "That should do it! All three of you are all healed up!"

"Thanks Yellow, but will you be all right? You always get exhausted after using your powers like that," I asked worriedly. This was true, as although Yellow had a big heart, she had often forcefully used her powers leaving her burned out and sometimes to the point of unconsciousness, "You want me to fly you home?"

"No thanks… Red-san… I'll be… fi~" Yellow tried, struggling to both keep her eyes open and to keep her balance. She finally failed both and began falling backwards.

"Yellow!" I quickly dashed up and caught her before she fell on the ground. I looked at her worriedly but then sighed in relief as she was just sleeping peacefully in my arms… in my arms… IN MY ARMS?! I was so shocked I almost dropped her, but managed to keep a firm hold on her sleeping figure, "You really need to watch yourself better Yellow…"

"I'll see you three later," Green said after he had turned around, one hand in the air and the other holding a Pokéball, which I assumed to be his Charizard's. My suspicions were confirmed when the reddish-orange dragon like Pokémon emerged and Green jumped on his back, "Got to get going to Saffron for that Gym Leader meeting."

"I guess I should get going too," Blue exclaimed, as she released her Abra, a Pokémon I knew she had but had not seen in years, "I'll leave my little Yellow with you ok? Take care of her and make sure she stays safe, _champion_ ~"

"Of course I will Blue!" I called out to her, as she waved and teleported away. Green took to the skies and, before long, had disappeared from sight as well. I turned to my three Pokémon, "All right guys, let's get Yellow home and then take the rest of the day off until we pick her up to go to the restaurant later at night!"

All of them cried out in agreement, and I could not help myself from smiling. With the help of Vee's gentle Psychic, I managed to climb on the back of Aero. After I recalled both Pika and Vee back to their respective Pokéballs, Aero took flight and I began thinking. I was really grateful for everybody: I had the greatest friends, my amazing Pokémon and the person I cared most for in my arms. In contrast to what my friends, namely Blue, Green, Blue, Gold, Blue, Crystal and Blue, kept saying (something about me being dense), I _did_ realize that I have been more protective of Yellow than my other friends, and had accepted that she was more than just a friend to me. Was I in love with her? I gulped. I really did not know… the whole concept of 'love' was all so strange to me… all I knew was that I was looking forward to having dinner with Yellow tonight, and I might even be able to find out what this feeling truly is…

Before I knew it, Aero was already flying above a great cluster of tall trees which I instantly recognized as the Viridian Forest. Yellow's house was on the edge of the forest, and Aero landed just a few meters from her front door. Careful not to wake her up, I got off Aero and walked to the door which, after a lot of difficulty, I managed to open. I had been in Yellow's house several times before, so I knew where her bedroom was. Heading there, a small bundle of yellow dashed up from the living room. A Pikachu with a small, pink flower attached to her left ear; Yellow's female Pikachu, Chuchu. I managed to chuckle lightly as Chuchu jumped on my shoulder and looked at Yellow with concern in her little eyes.

"Don't worry Chuchu, she'll be fine," I tried to reassure her as I carefully climbed the stairs to the second floor where Yellow's bedroom was. Chuchu tilted her head in confusion and I knew I had to elaborate, "She's just tired of healing my Pokémon. A few hours of sleep and she should be feeling all better! Oh, I will be back at about seven to pick her up, so can you wake her an hour before that so she can get ready?"

"Chu pi pika chu!" Chuchu exclaimed cheerfully, as she jumped off my shoulder and pushed Yellow's bedroom door open so I could enter without much difficulty. I smiled, as even though I could not read her mind like Yellow could, I was fairly certain Chuchu said something along the lines of 'sure thing Red' just now. Yellow's bedroom was very simple, just what you would expect from a girl like her. A wooden bed, which she made herself with the help of her uncle, sat in the corner under a window, light green curtains flowing slightly in the wind. On the right side of her room were a set of table and chair, her sketchbook was open on top of the table. Resisting the urge to look what she had drawn this time, as past drawings had proven that Yellow was an excellent artist, I turned to see her closed, crystal-blue wardrobe on the left, doors decorated with what seemed to be pictures of the Pokédex holders throughout our journeys together.

Yellow's Omastar, Omny, was sleeping, but had woken up when we entered the room. As soon as he saw Yellow sleeping in my arms, he got up and pulled her blanket down so I could place her in her bed. Gently doing so, I brushed some stray hairs from her face, pulled the blanket up to her face and quietly left both the room and her house.

Once outside, I stretched my body, especially my arms, as they had gotten a bit sore from carrying Yellow all this time. I then found Aero sleeping in the shade of some trees some distance away and went over to him. Before I got there, he already woke up and lowered his back so I could climb on, which I did gratefully.

"Thanks Aero; we're going back to Pallet!" I told the prehistoric Pokémon, who let out a cry, spread his wings and flew off into the direction of Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Me:** And that there is the end of the first chapter!

 **Blue:** You said the plot was inspired by the plot of the doujinshi "How Far Are You?", but none of this came out in the doujinshi whatsoever!

 **Red:** Neither did Green or Blue, so why are those two in this story?

 **Blue:** HEY- Oh, I get it *grins evilly* you want this to be just between you and Yellow~. Sorry for bothering your quality time together then; Greeny and I will be on our way.

 **Yellow:** B-Blue-san!

 **Blue:** Teehee~ I know you want to be with him blondie

 **Green:** Pesky woman

 **Me:** Guys, _calm down_! I said the plot was _inspired_ by that doujinshi, not that I copied and pasted the whole entire plot and story altogether! I will also add in my own chapters, like this one, to hopefully get a good flow of the story, hopefully explain the time lapses that are present in the doujinshi and so I know I did not just copied the doujinshi in written form. Plus, it will not _exactly_ go like _How Far Are You?_ so please keep that in mind.

 **All:** Oh…

 **Me:** So… any volunteers for the closing statements?

 **Red:** The closing what?

 **Me:** *sigh* The closing statements. Just thanking the reader for reading, asking for their thoughts so far and inviting them back for the next chapter. Nothing too fancy.

 **Yellow:** Oh, I can do that! Alright everyone, thank you for reading the prologue of Crimson Sunlight, **Falneou17** 's fanfic inspired by the doujinshi _"How Far Are You?"_ by konbu. We love to know what you thought while and after reading this chapter, so feel free to leave a review and we will see you in the next chapter! Until then, please take care! *bows*


	2. Memories (Part 1)

**Me:** So welcome back to the next chapter of this fanfic!

 **Yellow:** Wow, already? I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but… It hasn't been that long since the last chapter right?

 **Green:** Less than two hours…

 **Me:** hehehe… I was really in the mood for writing this story, and besides, since this chapter follows the plotline of the doujinshi more, it is relatively easier to write it down rather than the previous one. Just tweaking the scene a little bit and voila! Plus, since I didn't have any connection to internet when I finished the first part, I decided to work on the second part instead. That should explain why I updated so quickly right?

 **Red:** So that's how you made it so fast; I have to admit, it's still impressive! Can we start already? I want to know what's happening now!

 **Me:** Just a moment Red! We will start as soon as someone does the disclaimer, so who-?

 **Red:** (in one breath) **Falneou17** -does-not-own-Pokémon-or-any-of-its-related-materials-nor-does-he-own-the-doujinshi-"How-Far-Are-You?"-of-which-this-story-is-inpired-from. *extremely heavy panting*

 **Green:** Calm down Red, at least make sure you _breathe_! The story isn't going anywhere if you _breathe_ in between your words you know…

 **Blue:** Teehee~ he really wants to continue this story now doesn't he~? Maybe it's because it's about him and Yellow~ *grins evilly at Yellow*

 **Yellow:** *flails arms heavily* BLUE-SAAAN!

 **Blue:** Come on now Yellow, we all know you want this story to continue as well right~?

 **Yellow:** But…

 **Green:** Pesky girl…

 **Me:** *chuckles nervously* while those four deal with this, why don't you go on ahead and read and enjoy the chapter?

* * *

 **Memories (Part 1 – Yellow's POV)**

A nice spring day and what better way to enjoy it than spending it in my favorite place which also happens to be my birthplace: Viridian Forest? Since I did not know the answer to that question, the Viridian Forest is _exactly_ where I am right now. More specifically, I was at my favorite place in the entire forest: a meadow with a river running straight through and several trees spread around randomly in the area. It was very deep in the forest, and quite off the regular path, so almost nobody even knew this place existed, which was a shame… on the other hand, at least it was quiet and peaceful. The gentle spring breeze and the warm sun sure were relaxing, I was sure nobody could help but doze off at that, myself included. I slowly opened my eyes, after which I felt a sudden movement near me. Tensing up, I went and grabbed Gravvy's Pokéball, but I sighed in relief when I realized I did not need to. It was just Chuchu playing in the grass, running around with her tail held high in the air, moving slightly in motion with the gentle breeze. I smiled and made myself comfortable against the tree trunk I was leaning on, arms behind my head, and decided to watch the clouds up in the sky.

There were several fluffy white clouds in the aqua blue colored sky, moving gently in the direction of Pewter City; it almost felt like it were a group of Slugma painted white racing in the air. I smiled sleepily as I watch the clouds slowly move about up above me. The slow and almost hypnotic movements of the clouds almost made me doze off again. That was, at least, until something cold and wet dropped square on my face.

"What just –?" I stood up, startled, looking where that drop of water came from, when more and more droplets started falling on the ground around me and some even on me. I looked up and gasped in surprise, as the clear sky from just a few moments ago had suddenly turned grey and dark. It only took me a second to realize a storm was coming; I quickly grabbed my straw hat, put it on and called out to Chuchu, "Quick! Chuchu! It's going to rain really hard soon, so we better get back home quick!"

Not a second later, Chuchu had run off already, with me following closely behind her. The Viridian Forest was quite dense, and it was easy for anyone to get lost within the many curtains of trees. Luckily, I'm not just anyone, as I was born here, and I managed to exit the forest without much trouble in just a few minutes. By then, it had started raining much harder, and I was beginning to have difficulty seeing Chuchu, even though she was only a few feet in front of me.

"Come on Chuchu, we can make it!" I desperately called out to my yellow friend, hoping to encourage and spur her on. By now, my clothes and hat were already soaked to the core and I could say the same for my poor little Pikachu. My house was already coming into view and I was never so thankful that my house was so close to the forest. We reached the door, which I quickly opened, and Chuchu and I dashed inside, desperate to avoid getting more wet from the downpour. I looked at Chuchu and could not help myself from giggling, seeing how wet she, and probably me too, was, "That downpour sure was sudden, right Chuchu?"

"CHUUU!" was all that I could consider as the (annoyed) reply from my fuzzy friend, as she desperately tried to dry herself by shaking her body vigorously, splattering tiny droplets of water all around her. This, again, made me laugh, which helped ease the tension in my house just a little, before I remembered something and got worried.

"It has been two weeks now… I sure hope he's ok…" I wondered out loud sadly, as I took off my hat and wrung out my drenching hair. After changing into a set of dry and warm clothes and starting the washing machine, I went to my room and moved the curtains so I could look out my window. It was still raining heavily, but luckily it had not become a thunderstorm… yet… I shuddered at the thought of those. There were, truthfully, a lot of things I liked; but a thunderstorm sure was not one of them. I then remembered what happened two weeks ago as well as how I felt when it happened, and at that moment, everything was getting misty…

 _Flashback_

 _Chuchu woke me up (not very graciously) and told me that Red-san would be here to pick me up to go to the restaurant together at seven. Glancing at the clock, I yelped as I saw it was already six thirty. I had rushed to quickly get ready before Red-san arrived, and the exact moment I finished putting my hair in its usual ponytail I could hear knocking on the door. Scrambling to get there, I opened the door and saw the boy I wanted to see._

 _"_ _Hey Yellow" Red-san said, smiling brightly. I could not help but stare dreamily at him. It was the same smile he always used to reassure us that he would be fine, "You ready?"_

 _"_ _Um- oh yes!" I exclaimed, breaking away from my trance and closing the door, locking it and running up to a waiting Red-san, "Let's go!"_

 _Time lapse – one and a half hour later_

 _The clock on the restaurant's wall near the door told me that it was eight thirty when Red-san and I both left the restaurant, a content look on both of our faces. The restaurant itself may not look that big from the outside but boy was it big on the inside! And the food! I never ate anything like that restaurant's food before, and since they only opened recently, they had a very generous forty percent discount as well! It was a great night, and although a part of me was sad that Blue-san and Green-san could not come with us, I was so happy to finally spend some time alone with Red-san. I stretched my arms and let out a contented sigh, before I realized that Red-san was smiling at me…_ he was smiling at me!

 _"_ _So Yellow, how was the food?" he asked smiling that smile, and I could feel myself melt away. I had already accepted that my crush on him when I was nine changed into me being hopelessly in love with him when I was only eleven, and that smile and those warm, red eyes helped me to remember why._

 _"_ _It was really really good, thank you Red-san." I exclaimed happily, and I saw him smile some more. I really was not expecting today to have gone this well, but I'm glad it did. I looked back at the restaurant behind us and a thought suddenly struck me. Letting curiosity guide me, I turned back to the boy of my dreams beside me, "Hey Red-san, why did you invite others to dinner like this? I know I'm the only one who came, but… I was wondering if there was any reason to do so other than being with your friends. Not that I did not enjoyed tonight or anything… just… I'm curious, that's all…"_

 _"_ _That's okay Yellow, and to answer your question: first is because I wanted to celebrate my victory and I've been wanting to try out that restaurant for a while now; my battle being a great excuse to do just that," he laughed, and I found it contagious as I found myself laughing with him. After some joyful seconds of laughter, we both quieted down and Red-san had a serious expression on his face. I could not help but wonder why, "The other reason… well, the truth is, Yellow… I've been thinking lately… and I've decided… to go on a new journey. I wanted us to be all together tonight before I left, as I'm leaving tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Tomorrow huh? That sure is a surprise… Red-san," I trembled at the thought. Red-san was leaving? No, I do not want him to go! I want him to stay… with me! But… I do not want him to be sad… I need to cheer him on and support him, "It sure will be lonely and quiet without you around Red-san, but I'll look forward to hearing all about… all about your journey when you're back. H-How long do you think you will be gone, Red-san?"_

 _Through all my trembling and rambling, I did not notice Red-san had stopped walking, and stood a few feet behind me. I turned around and saw him just standing there, looking blankly at the ground in front of him, almost with a pained expression in his eyes. Did I imagine that? I gulped slightly, and called him again. Red-san closed his eyes for a moment, inhaled, and said the words I did not want to hear after opening his eyes and looking me dead in the eyes, "This time, I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I can't tell you."_

 _At that very moment it felt like everything stopped. The wind died down and it even felt like all the noise in the air had disappeared as well. My heart seemed to come to an abrupt stop after I had finally realized what Red-san had actually said. It's true that he often went on journeys, but no matter how long they took, he would always say that he'll be back and he always did come back. To hear him say that he didn't know how long he'd be away… I looked at him, frantically trying to find any traces of a smile or indication that he was joking. When I didn't, I panicked, "B-But s-someday… someday you'll be back right? Right?!"_

 _"_ _Yeah… I promise Yellow" I turned to face him, only to see that he was looking away with a pained and sad expression on his face. It hurt me to see that face but I was also happy that he promised to one day return back to Kanto and… to me… "I just… don't know when that 'someday' is, that's all. I kept thinking about it for a while, but I truly realized it after my battle this afternoon."_

 _"_ _Truly realized what?" I wondered out loud. By then, I had already walked up to Red-san and was looking at him curiously. I really wanted to know why he would just go on a journey again, "If you are worried that you're not as strong, you really don't have to wo—"_

 _"_ _It's not that Yellow," Red-san smiled slightly, interrupting me before I could continue much more. He took a deep breath and looked up at the stars above us, so I did so too after taking a moment to look at him, "I have travelled all across the Kanto region, and seen my fair share of the Johto and Hoenn regions as well. I thought I had seen it all, but I was wrong! Like that guy's Metagross… Even though it's native to the Hoenn region, I've never seen anything like it. The world is still expanding, and I want to go as far as I can!"_

 _I looked at him in awe, as I realized that he had_ that _face. The face he always had when he was determined and fired up. It took everything I had to not squeal in excitement. It was really cool and I really loved seeing him like that, just like I loved everything about him! We started walking back again, and although Red-san was talking excitedly about his upcoming journey, I barely heard any of it. I was deep in thoughts. On one hand, I loved seeing him this excited, and I did not want to be the reason for him losing his excitement and happiness. On the other hand… I really want to stay with yo—_

"Pi?"

I was woken from my train of thoughts when Chuchu had waltzed right in my room. I was so deep in thoughts I had not heard her enter. She walked to me cautiously, and you did not need to be a chosen child from the Viridan Forest to tell that she was worried. I stood up, picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"It's all right, right Chuchu?" I asked my yellow friend as I buried my face in her fur. After a few seconds of silence, I looked up to see her confused and bewildered expression, and I knew I had to elaborate, "Red-san promised he'd be back, and he never broke his promise before, so why would he now? He even came back after three years to take the Viridian City Gym Leader test. Even though he eventually turned down the offer, he still kept his promise to try and become our Gym Leader. It's a good thing Green-san was there to accept the position in Red-san's place… It's okay, even if I _had_ gone with him, I would just be a burden right? It's better this way, but… I… I don't want to be separated…! I hate being alone…!"

 _"_ _He'll be back… One day, he'll be back, so cheer up! You don't want him to see you cry right? You need to be strong, for me, the others, him, but especially you! So more than anything, Yellow, you have to remember to smile… And Yellow? You're not alone; you got Ratty, Dody, Omny, Gravvy, Kitty and me. Blue and Green aren't that far away either. Please Yellow, cheer up; we're all here for you!"_

"Thanks Chuchu, I needed that; and sorry, it was selfish of me to forget you guys. I love you!" I smiled, as I gave her one last, tight hug. It was times like these when I loved my ability to read Pokémon's minds. It made being friends with them so much easier. I dried my cheeks from the tear marks with my sleeve and already felt much stronger and happier than before, "I'm sorry Chuchu, I know that I'm not the only one who feels lonely, right Chuchu? You must miss Pika as much as I miss Red-san…"

 _"_ _Pika…"_

Chuchu and I both sighed sadly, thinking dreamily about the boy (or male Pikachu in Chuchu's case) of our dreams. Some moments of silence followed, before Chuchu eventually stood up and left the room, probably to sleep on the couch. At the same time, I moved over to the window to see that it had only rained harder, even though the winds had died down slightly. I sighed and looked up into the sky.

"Red-san… where are you?"

* * *

 **Me:** So how was it? I know I'm not that good with flashbacks, so I guess I have to explain that everything that is _not_ dialogue in the flashback was either (a) description of setting or actions or (b) thoughts or feelings of the character having the flashback. Also, since Yellow can understand the thoughts of (her) Pokémon, instead of long syllables of their names I directly translated what the Pokémon actually wanted to say and made them italics to show that. The only times when I did not translate was when Yellow was either not paying attention (right after the flashback) or the Pokémon did not say anything worth translating (right before the flashback).

 **Red:** *panting on all fours*

 **Yellow:** *kneels down by Red* Red-san, are you alright?

 **Green:** It's his own fault for talking so much without remembering to maintain his breathing

 **Blue:** Come on Greeny~ at least let Yellow take care of Red~ you know those two are just perfect together~~

 **Green:** Pesky girl…

 **Blue:** Teeheehee~~ if you want to find out what happens next, make sure to return here soon! Also, reviews are really appreciated so don't hesitate to post what you thought about the story so far; or when you found out something is wrong in any shape or form~

 **Green:** Then all of them would post since clearly there's something wrong with you

 **Blue:** Greenie~ how mean of you!

 **Green:** cih…

 **Me:** …Guess they _still_ haven't dealt with that yet… anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully you'll be back next time!


	3. Memories (Part 2)

**Me:** Before I start off the third part of this fanfic, I would like to personally thank all those who have read my story so far. In just one week, I already have over 100 pageviews! Might not seem so much, but then again, I'm quite new here and I have to admit I'm not that used to getting attention on my works… A special mention goes to Dewritos Blos for being the first to follow this story and xxHinaAngelxx for being the first to favorite! The special thanks for first reviewer is still open!

 **Yellow:** That aside, do you think you can make this chapter a bit happier than the last one? I got really sad with Red-san leaving Kanto and all…

 **Blue:** Aww, look at our little Yellow now~! Already missing Red huh~?

 **Yellow:** BLUE-SAAAN! Not like that, it's just that it's so quiet without him around. And besides… Chuchu misses Pika!

 **Green:** Blue, you've meddled enough, now you're coming with me and we'll leave everybody alone.

 **Me:** Green, before that, do you mind-?

 **Green:** *sigh* **Falneou17** does not own Pokémon or any of its related materials, and if he has any ownership of the doujinshi "How Far Are You?" then the pesky girl over there is Iron Man (which, by the way, is not owned by **Falneou17** either).

 **Blue:** Hey! … wait… did stoic Green just tried to make a _joke_?

 **Green:** Pesky girl…

 **Me:** Here we go again… while those two bicker like an old married couple, read on to find out what happened during the same time frame as when Yellow woke up in the Viridian Forest in the last chapter!

* * *

 **Memories (Part 2 – Red's POV)**

"Lax! Use Hyper Beam and Saur, you use SolarBeam!"

My Snorlax, Lax, fired a condensed orange colored beam from his mouth, straight for my grass type starter, Venusaur, whom I affectionately had named Saur. Said grass type absorbed energy from the sunlight, before firing a white beam at Lax. The two beams collided and caused a small explosion. I quickly dived out of the way to try and avoid getting blown away.

When I looked up, the smoke had cleared, and the collision of my Pokémon's attacks had created a deep crater in the ground. The offenders had both slumped down, obviously tired from their two hour training session. I sighed, as I took out two hyper potions to patch my Pokémon back to health.

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I knew we were in a faraway region by the name of Sinnoh, wherever that may be. This morning we left a place known as Veilstone City. Pretty nice place actually, kind of reminded me of Pewter City for some reason. I shrugged and took out a map of the Sinnoh region.

"Alright… according to this map, we're currently on Route 214," I mumbled to myself, holding the map at arm's length away from me, trying to pin point my position, "So where to go now…? Hahaha, even though I don't really have a destination, I guess I've been wandering around with no clear goal for a bit too long. Now what to do… what to do…?"

Before I could think anything else or answer my own question. Something else already answered my question for me. That something else being my stomach.

"Guess that answered my question," I laughed sheepishly. I fiddled around my belt before I finally took out four more Pokéballs, releasing Pika, Aero, Vee and my Poliwrath, Poli. As I gave all my Pokémon some food as well, we moved to sit under the shade of some trees before I took out a sandwich and started eating myself. Staring at how Lax was rocketing huge amounts of food at a time, my thoughts drifted to my friends. I let myself fall backwards on the warm, soft grass, as I wondered out loud, "I wonder how everybody's doing… Green's probably busy with his Gym Leader duties and Blue is enjoying a vacation with her parents at the Sevii Islands. But how about Yellow? It's been two weeks now and she didn't exactly took the news well when I told her…"

 _Flashback_

 _It was right after we left the new restaurant in Pallet Town. It was a great restaurant with even better food! I mean… you have good restaurants and you have great restaurants, but that restaurant… it was awesome! Anyway, Yellow and I had just exited the place and started our walk back to Viridian, where I would drop her off at her home._

 _"_ _I've been thinking lately_ _and I've decided… to go on a new journey_ _," I began, talking in a tone as serious as I could. I took a deep breath before I continued, "_ _I wanted us to be all together tonight before I left, as I'm leaving tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Tomorrow huh? That sure is a surprise… Red-san,"_ _Yellow replied, a bit taken off guard. Honestly, I could not blame her, considering that my announcement_ was _a bit sudden. I could feel her tremble a bit, but I decided to ignore it, thinking not much of it,_ _"_ _It sure will be lonely and quiet without you around Red-san, but I'll look forward to hearing all about… all about your journey when you're back. H-How long do you think you will be gone, Red-san?"_

 _I had stopped walking, instead I found myself staring at the ground in front of me, thinking about my journey. What was it that I wanted to find? I wanted to explore the world! I knew that I had gotten quite a good share of what the world had to offer, but I knew it was not enough. I barely heard Yellow calling out to me, but I did, and I was hesitant. The biggest reason why I should_ not _go on that journey is standing in front of me right now! I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down, took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see a very worried girl in front of me, "This time,_ _I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I can't tell you."_

 _I knew I had shocked her to the core this time around. Even though so many people had called me 'dense' in the past, the fear in her eyes was so obvious. I felt so bad for making her feel like this! She did not deserve this! I gritted my teeth, as I realized that I had never actually said that I 'don't know how long I'd be gone' before. I always said 'don't worry, I'll be back' while smiling reassuringly. I could see her freak out as she barely managed to ask_ _"_ _B-But s-someday… someday you'll be back right? Right?!"_

 _"_ _Yeah… I promise Yellow"_ _I did not want to lie. I_ will _return to Kanto one day. I_ will _return to all my friends one day and, I gulped, I_ will _return to the blonde girl in front of me one day. I could feel Yellow looking at me curiously, as I looked at a bush about three meters to her left,_ _"_ _I just… don't know when that 'someday' is, that's all. I kept thinking about it for a while, but I truly realized it after my battle this afternoon."_

 _"_ _Truly realized what?"_ _I heard Yellow reply. Her tone was a mix of curiosity and suppressed pain. If only I could tell her how much it hurt me to see her like this, "_ _If you are worried that you're not as strong, you really don't have to wo—"_

 _"_ _It's not that Yellow,"_ _I had to interrupt her. She looked at me a bit shocked, probably because I interrupted her. I tried to smile reassuringly at her, but I do not know if that actually calmed her down. I took a deep breath, and looked at the many stars above us. It was a clear night and the stars were really pretty up there,_ _"_ _I have travelled all across the Kanto region, and seen my fair share of the Johto and Hoenn regions as well. I thought I had seen it all, but I was wrong! Like that guy's Metagross… Even though it's native to the Hoenn region, I've never seen anything like it. The world is still expanding, and I want to go as far as I can!"_

 _Yellow did not respond for a while after that. I looked down at her and saw that she was staring intently at the bushes a bit further up. After a while, I found myself staring at her… but who would not? In front of me was by far the nicest girl ever! I knew that she had a heart much bigger than anyone I know. I recalled every single time Yellow went out on a journey, and she never did it for any selfish reason whatsoever. Her journeys were always for someone else. I remember that she had risked her life in that journey she started in order to find me, right after the Elite Four had kidnapped me. She was only eleven! I do not want to be separated… I know it is selfish for me if I ask if she would come with me… and yet, I… I…_

"Cheru?"

I sat up, startled, seeing that the sun had already moved to its position straight above us. Looking around, I saw that all my Pokémon bar Pika had fallen asleep. Chuckling lightly, I turned to see a small, cherry shaped Pokémon. At only forty or so centimeters tall, it heavily reminded me of Weezing, but in cherry form. Instantly, I had taken out my Pokédex and I thanked my lucky stars that Professor Oak had updated my Pokédex to give some information on Sinnoh Pokémon (thanks to a certain navy haired capturer).

 **"** **Cherubi, the cherry Pokémon. Sunlight colors this Pokémon red. When the small ball is drained of nutrients, it shrivels to herald evolution."**

"Wow, you're a cute one! I know someone who would love to meet you!" I exclaimed gleefully, my mind wandering to a certain blonde haired girl living at the edge of Viridian City. I then noticed that Cherubi was staring intently at a pack of Pokémon food that Lax had not yet devoured (how I do not know). I laughed, realizing what it wanted; I opened the pack and offered it, "You hungry? Here, you can have it."

The wild Cherubi happily took the bag of food and dug in. I laughed seeing how excited it was with the food. I stood up and stretched, noticing a small pathway from where the Cherubi came from that I must have overlooked last time. I returned everyone but Pika, who jumped on my shoulder, and headed out.

"Hey Pika?" I asked the electric mouse some time later, as we were trying to find our way through the dense curtain of trees. I was used to being near trees seeing as I would often go to the Viridian Forest to spend time with Yellow, but this feels different… "Do you think it was a good idea to have come all the way here on our own?"

"Pi?" Pika seemed confused, and I knew that my question was too out of the blue for him to truly understand what I meant. I mean, I probably would not understand it just like that either.

"I mean how we just left for the Sinnoh region all on our own," I began hesitantly. A sudden mist rose and it made it even harder to see Pika, or anything else for that matter. It was then that Pika moved to my other shoulder and allowed me to pet its head, "Don't you feel like we left Kanto quite suddenly?"

A moment of silence followed, with neither of us making a sound other than the sound of my footsteps. I sighed and, as the silence was killing me, I tried to start talking to Pika again.

"You see Pika, we left Kanto quite sudden right?" I asked, as I found myself walking in what seemed like a cave. How we got here nobody knows. I felt Pika nod slowly, probably trying to figure out where I was going with this, "It's just… it feels like we left too sudden huh? We didn't really get the chance to properly say goodbye to Yellow, and we only managed to say bye to the others through a text message…"

"Chaaa…" Pika sighed, as he slumped down on my head, "Pi pi ka chu chupika…"

"I know you miss Chuchu Pika; believe me, I miss Yellow just as much, maybe more," even though I cannot read the thoughts of Pokémon like Yellow can, I am pretty confident with knowing what my Pokémon mean. I sighed, as the sound of my footsteps reverberated through the cave. It did not bother me that much as we came to a halt in front of three tunnels. I shrugged and walked through the left one, "I really wanted her to come with us, and I know it is selfish for me to feel that way… But more so than not being together, I was scared Pika… Even more scared than when we fought Deoxys on the Sevii Islands…"

"Pika?"

"You know I'm afraid she gets hurt Pika!" I snapped. I got annoyed, as Pika knew better than anyone how I felt about the Healer of the Pokédex Holders. I took a few breathes to calm myself down after I realized I overreacted, and apologized for snapping at him, "I know she's not weak, it's just… I can't just flat out tell her that I want to travel with her; or rather, that I want her to be with me. Yellow is… Yellow's the nicest person I know Pika, and she is willing to get hurt to protect someone else. I don't want to see her get hurt, and I'm sure she would if she had come with us."

"Pikaa!" Pika yelled, jumping off my head and onto a large boulder. I looked at him, slightly confused at his actions, "Pika pi Pikachu! Pi pi pikachupi!"

"Thanks buddy, I needed that," I grinned, as I ruffled my Pikachu, who made a content sound. Pika was right! I needed to focus on my journey and make it up to Yellow once I got back to Kanto, "Later help me think up a way to make it up to her alright? You'll get to spend time with Chuchu as your reward after all."

"Kachu!" Pika exclaimed happily, jumping back on my shoulder. We walked through the cave in silence for a while, but both of us being much more cheerful than we were just a few moments ago. I stopped walking.

"Thanks Pika," I said, stroking Pika's fur affectionately, "I could tell you all that 'cos I didn't have to try to act tough in front of you. Guess that's what happens if you've gone through as much as we have together, huh?"

"Chaaaa~"

We walked a bit longer, before I realized that it was getting awfully dark, and I had trouble seeing the path. Turning to my friend on my shoulder, I called out an attack, "Pika, use Flash!"

A blinding light filled the tunnel I was in, forcing me to shield my eyes from the light. A second later, I could open my eyes and the entire tunnel was as visible as if the afternoon sun was shining in the middle of it.

Big purple and blue Golbats were hanging upside down from the ceiling of the tunnel, most of them sleeping but some of them were watching me intently. I could also see some Haunter travelling about, surprised that these Kanto native Pokémon were out in the wild all the way here in Sinnoh. At one point, the wall of the tunnel seemed to have a blue circle. I wondered what it was until two yellow eyes opened and a blue, circular, metal plate like Pokémon came floating out. Curious, I took out my Pokédex.

 **"** **Bronzor, the bronze Pokémon. They are found in ancient tombs. The patterns on their backs are said to be imbued with mysterious power."**

"Wow…" that was all I could say after hearing Bronzor's entry, "So this Pokémon is found in ancient tombs huh? Wait… that means that _this_ is an ancient tomb! Oh boy! Hey Pika, now I'm even more excited to find out what's on the end of this tunnel! Maybe it's a legendary Pokémon! Or a rare item to boost the strength of my Pokémon!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pika exclaimed happily, obviously as excited as I was. I started walking a bit faster and, before long, could make out an opening in the tunnel. I realized directly what it was.

"Look Pika, the exit!" I shouted excitedly. I ran up to the opening to, indeed, see the exit. When I left the cave, I was blinded a bit by the setting sun (who knew I spend that much time in the cave?) but quickly recovered. Once I got used to the light, I was shocked at what I saw in front me.

* * *

 **Me:** Okay! That's the ending of the third chapter with a cliffhanger!

 **Red:** So wait… you telling me that even I don't know what I saw when I exited the cave?

 **Me:** Nope! Although there are _heavy_ resemblances with the doujinshi _How Far Are You?_ in this chapter, I promise what you saw in here is different from what you saw back there.

 **Red:** aw… but what did I see then?

 **Me:** You'll just have to wait and see Red! Oh, and while we're on the subject… if I don't update before the 23rd (next Thursday), I won't update until the start of August.

 **Yellow:** How come? I was hoping to see what Red-san saw also…

 **Me:** *shrugs* I'm going on a short one week holiday with no access to internet. I'm not even sure I get to update Specialventure Academy before I leave either.

 **Yellow:** Oh… enjoy your holiday then!

 **Me:** thanks Yell-

 **Gold (enter the room with Crystal):** Of course it's gotta be senior Red! Why can't you see that Super Serious Gal?

 **Crystal:** Gold, don't forget about senior Yellow! She isn't out of the picture yet either! And don't call me that!

 **Gold:** Then stop being so serious! And besides, Straw Hat Gal is beat compared to senior Red.

 **Crystal:** Respect your senior, Gold! _Senior_ _Yellow_ is a year older than you after all!

 **Me:** What in the world are you two doing?!

 **Yellow:** And why are you two arguing?

 **Gold:** Super Serious Gal here's sayin that Straw Hat Gal will confess her love to senior Red first and I'm telling her that she is wrong and that senior Red will confess his love to Straw Hat Gal first.

 **Red and Yellow:** *blush heavily*

 **Me:** Oh for the love of… just be patient and find out later! One of you two… since you barged in here uninvited, make the closing statements so we can wrap it up.

 **Crystal:** Um, okay, here goes… We hope you liked this chapter of **Falneou17** 's Crimson Sunlight. We would also like to know what you, as the reader, think about how the story has progressed so far, and would like to invite you to tell us so, either privately or in a public review. Finally, as mentioned by **Falneou17** himself before, there will be a short break until the end of this month where he will _not_ be able to update any of his stories.

 **Gold:** And don't forget to vote who you think will confess their love first! Psst, it's senior Red

 **Crystal:** GOLD!

 **Gold:** *grins mischievously* What?

 **Me:** You two seriously bicker more than an old married couple *sigh*

 **Crystal:** We're not married and we're not a couple, but most of all

 **Gold and Crystal:** WE'RE NOT OLD!

 **Me:** *sigh* until next time, take care!


	4. The Call - Revelations

**Me:** Alright, sorry for the delays but I'm back with a new chapter! And this chapter is slightly longer but much more emotional (just a heads up)! Oh, and before I forget, happy birthday Red! Now give me my present! Muahahaha!

 **Ruby:** Wait, if it's senior Red's birthday, why does he have to give a present to you?

 **Me:** Simple: he ain't the only one having a birthday today!

 **Ruby:** Oh…

 **Sapphire:** Hey, **Falneou17** , check it out! You got three reviews and the pageviews have tripled since ya last updated this story! Hmpf, not like 300 views are dat much…

 **Ruby:** A wild girl like you wouldn't understand! **Falneou17** appreciates every last one of them!

 **Sapphire:** Doesn't withhold da fact it ain't much ya sissy!

 **Me:** Alright, that's enough out of you two. Sapphire, what are the reviews about and who are they from?

 **Sapphire:** Oh, well… da first one's from… … … how in da world ya pronounce this?

 **Ruby:** Give me that! *takes paper from Sapphire* let's see here… the first one's a guest named "TheBoyWithNoName" saying he loves this story and thanks you for the last update. The third one is from "Twinfeather" telling you to keep up the good work and who thinks your story is awesome!

 **Me:** Well, it's great to hear that someone, or rather two someones, loves my story! I'll try to make sure that won't change anytime soon!

 **Sapphire:** And how 'bout da second one?

 **Me:** It's from "TheEpicWallflower"… could've sworn I've heard that name before… oh well, what did you write? *reads review*

*silence*

 **Ruby:** Um… **Falneou17**? What did TheEpicWallflower write?

 **Me:** wow… that is… really all I can say… wow…

 **Ruby:** Okay… *takes the review and reads it* *whistles slowly* that is one heck of a compliment you gave there, TheEpicWallflower! To make **Falneou17** speechless like that… good job! I'll thank you in his name, I'm sure he loved the compliment!

 **Sapphire:** Oh com'on! Whadhe say?

 **Me:** Just… say the disclaimer… and start the story…

 **Sapphire:** *snorts* fine! But ya better tell me what he wrote or else! **Falneou17** ain't got no ownership of anythin Pokémon or anythin from da doujinshi _How Far Are You?_ by konbu

* * *

 **-= 3** **rd** **Person POV =-**

Red excited the cave, and to say that the view he saw was amazing was an understatement! He did not know how much time he spend wandering in the cave, only knowing that he got lost. It felt like just a few minutes to him, an hour at most, but the moment he went in the open Red knew he had missed several hours of that day.

It was twilight. The sun's now orange rays got diffracted by the multitude of naturally formed mountains in the area. The clouds in the skies were all formed in somewhat straight lines and all seemed to be racing straight for the sun in the distance. A warm and gentle breeze made Red's spiky hair sway slightly to the right as said boy was mesmerized by the reddish orange light that flooded the area.

"Wow… this view is ama—" Red began, but never got to finish. He had taken a step and, attention divided, did not realize how weak the cliff was. The edge broke off, taking Red with it. Swiftly, the red eyed teen threw a Pokéball up at the cliff, "Quick Saur! Vine Whip!"

A flash of light and Red's Venusaur appeared with a roar. A fraction of a second later, a thick and sturdy green vine shot out from under Saur's flower, encircling his trainer and holding him in place in mid air. Red sighed in relief, before he realized that the view from where he was there was even more amazing than when he was up at the cliff. The image of a certain white capped crimson eyed male Pokédex Holder came in Red's mind, and he chuckled, knowing full well what the younger trainer would have said.

"So… beautiful…!"

Red, despite the fact that he was dangling about two hundred meter in the air, could not help but smile watching the scenery. When Saur had successfully pulled Red back onto the cliff, the trainer petted his Pokémon lovingly.

"Thanks Saur!" Red said as he kept petting his starter. Saur gave a low grumbling sound that sounded like he was content, "Even as a joke, something like 'falling off a cliff and die' would be stupid…"

By the time Saur had pulled his trainer up, the sun had set to the point where the light was a deep and dark red in color. Red sighed contently watching the sunset, his little electric mouse enjoying the view with his trainer.

"It truly is beautiful… You can't find something like this in Kanto anywhere…" Red mused, as he was lost in the landscape. A thought came up, and the young trainer's mood instantly darkened, "… kind of _too_ beautiful to enjoy alone…"

"PIKA!"

An angry cry from a certain yellow mouse, an electrifying Thunderbolt attack and a Pokéball stealing Pikachu later, Red realized his mistake. Chuckling sheepishly, he tried to calm down his partner.

"I'm sorry Pika! I forgot that you were all here also, so I'm not really alone! Please forgive me…"

Pika huffed, but returned his trainer's Pokéballs all the same. Red smiled, placing them back on his belt while Pika made himself comfortable on Red's lap. Red took out his phone, scrolled down through his contacts list until he found the number he was looking for.

"… there's no harm… in calling once in a while right…?" Red wondered out loud. He did not get any response, and figured there was no harm in calling anyway. He shrugged and pressed the call button.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, Yellow was still staring out of her window, where the downpour had not faltered even the slightest. The blonde girl's thoughts were far away, on a certain black haired boy, and she sighed. She was woken up from her daydream by the ringing of her phone.

"A call? It's probably Blue-san…" the Healer wondered out loud as she walked to get her phone on her nightstand. Yellow knew she was wrong the moment she picked up her phone. She was in for the shock of her life when she saw who _did_ call her. Frantically, she answered the call and placed it near her ear, "Hello? Red-san?!"

 _"_ _Hey there Yellow!"_ Red's voice came from the phone. Yellow was glad Red was not there, as she could barely contain her excitement from just hearing his voice, even if it _was_ through the phone, _"It has been a while huh?"_

"Yeah… about two weeks right?" Yellow answered, thankful she was not stuttering. She found herself smiling and a short but comfortable silence followed. She was the one who broke it, "How have you been Red-san? You're not hurt, are you?"

 _"_ _I'm fine, Yellow, really I am,"_ Red laughed over the phone, and Yellow felt a huge burden leave from her shoulders, _"How about you?"_

"Ah— I'm fine too" Yellow quickly answered, plopping down on her bed to try and slow down her beating heart. It had no effect, "It's just a bit quiet here since you left…"

Yellow did not realize she had just said that until the words had already left her lips. Mentally scolding herself for worrying the red eyed trainer, she quickly tried to make up her mistake, "S-Sorry Red, what I meant wa—"

 _"_ _It's alright Yellow, I'm sorry for making you go through all this,"_ Red interrupted, causing the blonde to fall into silence. 'He really… cares…' was all she could think. So lost in thoughts, Yellow barely heard what Red said next, _"Hey Yellow? Was it alright for me to call you? I wanted to… wanted to know if you were fine."_

"Yes, Red-san, it's alright," Yellow answered dreamily, her eyes closed and a comfortable silence followed. A few moments later, Yellow opened her eyes again, "I'm actually glad you _did_ call me, Red-san. Call it a coincidence, but I was just thinking about you as well."

 _"_ _Really?"_

"Hm-mm," Yellow happily hummed, before she turned to look outside again. Her expression changed almost instantly as she saw the droplets of water hammering down on her window, "Red-san? Are you sure you're alright? It's been raining Meowths and Growlithes here for a few hours now…"

 _"_ _It's raining there?"_ Red sounded surprised, and Yellow barely had time to say that it was. She could hear him sigh, before she heard some shuffling. 'Probably moving' she thought, _"The sun just set here, the stars are shining bright above me and there isn't a single cloud in sight for miles…"_

"I see… so it's night there…" Yellow thought out loud. It was only then that she realized just how far apart the two of them were. Sure she knew that he was far away, but she never stopped to think just how far away he truly was, "So… you're quite far away huh…?"

 _"_ _It seems like it…"_ despite her own sadness, she could hear the sadness in Red's voice. After a few moments of silence where the two of them were just reminiscing the past, Red shook the blonde from her daydreams again, _"So how has it been since I left?"_

"Oh, um… well… quiet, I guess…" Yellow stuttered out a reply, not really knowing what to say. Taking a few deep breaths, she felt more confident so continued, counting down on her fingers to make sure she did not forget anyone, "I mean… Blue-san took Silver on a holiday in the Sevii Islands, much to the dismay of Green-san."

 _"_ _That sounds like Green to me; bet you anything that Blue did it just to annoy him!"_ Red laughed, and Yellow felt herself laughing along. She knew her two seniors were getting closer lately, _"How about the others?"_

"Well… Green-san himself is away for some Gym Leader Tournament in a faraway region …" Yellow recalled the stoic brunet announcing that a few days after Red had left, "I don't know the detail though, he didn't tell me much about it… Crystal went to the Hoenn region with Emerald to catch the Hoenn Pokémon there… I haven't been in contact with Gold or our juniors from the Hoenn region, so I don't know what they're up to. Chuchu and I spend most of our time alone in the Viridian Forest as a result."

 _"_ _I see…"_

"How about you Red-san?" the Viridian girl finally asked after, again, another pause, "H-How is the Sinnoh region so far?"

 _"_ _It's actually quite impressive, but pretty cold though—"_ Yellow could hear Red shiver, and she had to suppress her giggles. Instead of giggling, she waited patiently for Red to continue, _"I entered this really big cave today, and it had this Pokémon I've never seen before!"_

"What Pokémon was it?" Yellow asked curiously. Sure she was not so into going on journeys, she _was_ , however, interested in hearing about the journeys of her friends. Red's journey being no exception.

 _"_ _It was a Bronzor!"_ Red replied cheerfully, apparently completely oblivious with the silence coming from Yellow's end. Thankfully, he _did_ realize it, so he described the Pokémon as best he could, _"It's a Pokémon not native to the Kanto region! It is like a blue metal circular plate with big yellow eyes."_

"Sounds like a really cute one!" Yellow giggled. Cute things, no matter what they were, were her not-so-well-kept-secret soft spot; and Red was one of many who knew, "I wish I could've see— I'm sorry Red-san… Please continue…"

 _"_ _Hahaha alright…"_ Red laughed. Unbeknown to the Viridian Healer, he returned a Friend Ball back to his belt, _"So I walked through this cave right? Turned out it was some sort of tunnel and not a cave!"_

"Really? D-Did you get lost in there Red-san?" Yellow giggled as she could imagine said boy's flustered face. The face of the older teen was not much different from what she had imagined it to be though.

 _"_ _Wha— No, of course not!"_ Red blurted out, a bit too forcefully. He was about to apologize, but then he heard the blonde giggle. Shrugging, the Pallet native decided to continue his story instead, _"Anyway… I exited this cave er tunnel and it was already twilight! I didn't really watch where I was going so I fell off the cliff!"_

"Red-san!" Yellow exclaimed, her voice being a mix of worry, concern and shock. Said boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head which, unfortunately for him, was impossible for the blonde to know, "I told you to watch yourself right? Please be more careful!"

 _"_ _Sorry Yellow, but really, I'm perfectly fine!"_ the Battler tried to reassure the Healer, with very little success. He sighed, frantically trying to think of a way to reassure her he really _was_ fine, _"Look, if I wasn't I wouldn't be talking to you right now right?"_

"Who was it?" Yellow asked out of the blue, not realizing how sudden her question was until the words had escaped her lips.

 _"_ _Hm?"_ apparently Red was as confused as Yellow had expected him to be. Truthfully, she really could not blame him.

"Aero, Vee or Saur?" Yellow elaborated, hopeful that the Battler knew what she meant.

 _"_ _It was Saur,"_ Red answered hesitantly, not knowing where this was going, _"He used Vi—"_

"Good," Yellow interrupted in a very not Yellow like tone. Both teens shuddered, thinking the blonde spends too much time with a certain navy haired girl from the Johto region, "Remind me to thank him for saving your sorry butt when you get back to Kanto!"

* * *

 **-= Red's POV=-**

Even if that joke was at my expense, I could not help but laugh at it. It was perfectly timed, and I had to admit, she got me good! That was my Yellow… wait… did I just call Yellow 'mine'? I gulped nervously, thankful that said girl did not hear that. Instead, I tried to think of something to keep our conversation going. My eyes fell on the landscape in front of me.

"But really Yellow, the view here is so beautiful even Sapphire would admit it's beautiful and Ruby would be at a loss for words!" I quickly thought up. It was not exactly a lie (perhaps a little bit exaggerated), as it was truly mesmerizing! I felt like it was a good thing to talk about, so I continued, "I actually wanted to take a picture and send it to you, but I honestly doubt a photo could convey how amazing this view truly is… I should really bring you here someday!"

I laughed, thinking it was something that close friends normally said to each other; because that was what Yellow and I (still) were: friends. I expected her to cheerfully say that I should, but all I got was a prolonged silence. It was not like the silences from before. This one was really heavy and… painful…? I heard a strange noise on the other side of the phone and got real nervous. I gulped, trying to steady my voice, "… Yellow? You there?"

 _"…_ _I… I'm sorry…"_ Yellow's voice seemed to be cracking up… and was that sobbing? Wait… Yellow was crying?! _"… It's just… when I thought… that I wante… see that landsc… together wi… you too…"_

If I was still wondering whether Yellow was crying or not, that proved that she was. I was stunned. Here, the girl of my dreams was crying! And what did I do? I was the cause of it; I set her off! And to top things off I acted like everything was fine! Green was right: I really _am_ an idiot!

The dam had broken, and Yellow was now openly sobbing and tearing up. I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white, imagining the blonde in the state I pushed her into. I thought it was selfish of me if I had asked her to come with me, just because I wanted her to. I figured it was better this way as I would not be gone forever. I never realized how painful wanting to meet someone, but not being able to, really was. I thought I was most afraid of seeing her get hurt, but this was _definitely_ much, much worse!

"Hold on for another month," I desperately tried to calm her down, praying dearly that I would not break down either. It at least caught her attention, as the sobbing noises quieted down almost instantly. I took out a map of the Sinnoh region, trying to find the fastest way back to Kanto, "No, two weeks is enough. Just give me two more weeks! That's more than enough time!"

 _"_ _Red-san, what are yo— no!"_ despite the tense situation we were in, I smiled a little, as she had at least calmed down enough to talk clearly. I bit my lip to prevent tears of my own from falling, however, _"It-It's nothing, really! Please don't worry about it Red-san!"_

"Yellow, how can it be nothing?" I almost shouted back. This is bad; if I cannot end this, I will tear up too! "You're crying! You never cry, Yellow! 'Please don't worry'? How can I when you're like this?! I don't want to see you go through all this pain!"

 _"…_ _Red-san… What are you planning to do?"_ Yellow's voice cracked, and I could hear a sound that sounded like she was moving, _"I don't… I don't want to interfere on your—"_

"IT'S NOT THAT!" I interrupted her, shocked myself that I shouted. I did not mean that Yellow, please forgive me… "It's… It's me who… who wants to be… to be with you Yellow!"

I lost track how many moments of silence we already had in this call alone. I gulped, trying to calm myself down. From the occasional sniffles on the other side I could tell I was not the only one. I took a few breaths. I had to tell her. I had to tell her _now_.

"Yellow, I…" please do _not_ crack up, do _not_ mess up and, most of all, do _not_ back out! Come on Red! You defeated Giovanni and his entire Team Rocket, Bruno, Deoxys and even Guile and his sea monster! How difficult can this be? Gulping, I closed my eyes and blurted out what I had wanted to say to her for a very, _very_ long time: "I LOVE YOU YELLOW!"

* * *

 **Gold:** YES! ALRIGHT, WAY TO GO SENIOR RED! Now if you excuse, I have to go find SSG! She owes me a Moo Moo Milkshake! Anyone know where the *pika!* she is?

 **Red:** Gold! Watch your mouth man!

 **Gold:** *pretends he doesn't hear him and runs off*

 **Red:** *turns to me* and you! Why did you end the story there? Right after I confessed to Yellow!

 **Me:** Well, for one, I need to upload **Night of the Black Sun** now, so yeah…

 **Red:** *mutters* that isn't a reason

 **Me:** And two, we lost contact with Yellow

 **Red:** WHAT?!

 **Ruby:** Well, senior, you can't really expect a girl to stay calm after a boy confesses to her. And, forgive me, you _did_ confess to senior Yellow out of the blue like that.

 **Sapphire:** What do ya know o romance Prissy Boy? And what did DaEpicWallflowa wrote anyway?

 **Ruby:** *sigh* it's "TheEpicWallflower", Sapph… and… *tells Sapph*

 **Sapphire:** Dat's awesome! But doesn't da original author of dat doujinshi get credit too?

 **Me:** Yeah… konbu _does_ get credit for making the doujinshi of which this story is inspired from…

 **Red:** Do you have any _other_ reason why you ended the story there?

 **Me:** Sure I do! I like to end my stories in cliffhangers, haven't you noticed yet? This will leave the ultimate question: how will Yellow respond to Red's confession? It's perfect!

 **Red:** *mutters* Easy for you to say…

 **Me:** Alright, that's long enough of a conversation between us! Now who wants to end it?

 **Ruby:** If you like this beautiful story so far, then please return next time to see what happens next! Senior Yellow's reaction to senior Red's confession! If you have time, leave a beautiful review—

 **Sapphire:** Have ya ever called anything not 'beautiful', Prissy Boy?!

 **Ruby:** A Cave Girl like you wouldn't be _able_ to appreciate true beauty!

 **Sapphire:** Girly Boy!

 **Ruby:** Tarzan Girl!

 **Sapphire:** Sissy Pants!

*from another region* **Emerald:** STOP FLIRTING!


	5. The Call - Promise

**Me:** Well, I updated  Specialventure Academy a few days ago, so it's only fair I get working on Crimson Sunlight right? For some reason, I've been really looking forward to this chapter, probably because of the cliffhanger from last time!

 **Rald:** Don't forget your cliffhanger from  Specialventure Academy! That was a classic way of finishing a chapter!

 **Me:** How in the world did you get in here Croissant Head?

 **Rald:** Don't call it a croissant!

 **Silver:** He squirmed his way under the door. The short kid had no trouble getting through

 **Rald:** Hey!

 **Me:** Hahaha, he got you there Rald! Anyway, we got two reviews from last chapter! Silver?

 **Silver:** The first is from "TheBoyWithoutName"

 **Me:** I see… Yeah, you welcome! As for your prediction, it really should be obvious, now wouldn't it? After all, this story is inspired by the Specialshipping doujinshi "How Far Are You?",  Crimson Sunlight is a Specialshipping fanfiction and this is Yellow we're talking about…

 **Yellow:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Rald:** It means that you're in love with Red, blondie!

 **Me:** Yellow's not the only blonde here ya know. I wonder…

 **Rald:** No! I do NOT do romance!

 **Everybody else:** Sure…

 **Silver:** Moving on, the next review is from Anon, and it was actually posted on your first chapter

 **Me:** I'll just post my response here, alright? Let's see… I'm honored to be the first person you post a review to, but as Sapphire stated last chapter, since this story is heavily inspired by the doujinshi "How Far Are You?", a lot of the credit goes to the original writer! Yeah, the first chapter is mine though… I'm also glad you like all my works, it means a lot to me that I got a new person reading and liking my story! Here's that update you wanted!

 **Red:** Can we start yet? I still don't know Yellow's answer to my confession

 **Green:** Which you did out of the blue. Honestly, Red, you can't really blame her

 **Red:** Even so—

 **Me:** Someone! Disclaimer! Now! *huffs*

 **Blue:** **Falneou17** doesn't own anything related to Pokémon or most of the plot for that matter, which is inspired by the doujinshi "How Far Are You?" which, surprise surprise~, he has no ownership of either

* * *

 **-= 3** **rd** **Person POV=-**

"Yellow, I…" Red began hesitantly, his hand gripping his phone so hard his knuckles turned white and the phone itself was on the verge of breaking. Red gulped, closed his eyes and blurted out what he wanted to say for a very, _very_ long time, "I LOVE YOU YELLOW!"

The heavy silence that followed was one that neither teen was ready for. Yellow was stunned by Red's sudden confession, while Red was waiting impatiently for the girl of his dreams to reply to his confession. Finally, after three minutes of complete silence, Red decided to take the jump and break the ice.

"Yellow… h-how about you?" Red managed, hands trembling greatly. He thanked his lucky star that the blonde could not see the pathetic state he was in right now, "Please be honest, Yell. W-What do you… want to do…?"

 _"_ _I… I want to…"_ silent tears were flowing down Yellow's cheeks, making it difficult for the blonde to be talking coherently. She tried to stem her tears with her sleeves, failing miserably, _"Be together too… but… if you… if you come back because of such a thing… I know… there will be regrets… for you and for me… So…"_

"A-Are you sure?" Red interrupted, not being able to stand hearing the girl of his dreams crying. He swallowed before continued, "I can return to you now you kno—"

 _"_ _Red-san, no! I want you to stop worrying about me and only look forward!"_ Yellow interrupted, still sniffling slightly but voice set and determined. She knew Red would act in her best interest, but she did not want to be the cause of his journey ending prematurely, _"Because I… I don't want to hold you back Red-san. I don't want you to pull my hand… I…"_

"I understand Yellow… I won't look back anymore," Red sighed after a moment of hesitation. Truthfully, he _wanted_ to go back to her, but if that was what she wanted… "But if someday you happen to be where I arrive… Then it'll be okay, right?"

 _"_ _Red-san, what are you talking about?"_ Yellow asked, having calmed down significantly already. She waited a moment, thinking of what to say next, _"You're in the Sinnoh region now!"_

"S-So?" Red sputtered back, desperate for Yellow to understand how badly he wanted to see her again, "I can happen to pass by Viridian right? What if it happens to be on my journey's path?"

 _"_ _Viridian… isn't a place where you just_ happen _to pass by, okay?"_ Yellow giggled, amused at Red's effort but desperate to turn down his advances all the same, _"Stop saying such loose things and enjoy your journey already Red-san!"_

Red, being unable to counter her statement this time around, kept quiet. A comfortable silence followed, which was eventually broken by Red yawning and, as a result, Yellow gasping.

 _"_ _Ah! Sorry Red-san, I forgot!"_ Yellow apologized frantically, honestly forgetting the time difference between the Sinnoh and Kanto regions, _"We talked for so long, but it's already so late there right? I mean, you said the sky was filled with stars… is it alright?"_

"It's alright Yell," Red yawned, as he stretched his arms. Rubbing his cheek, he realized just how tired he really was, "But now that you mention it, I think I'm going to go and get some rest."

A short silence followed, before Red chuckled, getting Yellow's attention. She was about to ask him what was so funny until he beat her to it.

"I'm glad you seemed to have cheered up now Yellow!" Red exclaimed happily, although Yellow could still hear the drowsiness in his voice, "I'm… sorry for only saying selfish things just now…"

 _"_ _No!"_ Yellow blurted out before she realized how loud she was. Mentally hoping Red would forgive her, she quickly added, _"I was very…_ very _happy to hear what you said today. Thank you Red-san!"_

Red grinned sheepishly, not really knowing how to respond to that. He looked up at the stars, smiling, before turning back to his phone, "So… I guess it's time to—"

 _"_ _Wait!"_ Yellow interrupted, grabbing Red's attention. Yellow gulped before she continued, _"There's something… I haven't told you yet…"_

Red waited patiently for her to continue, which she did after a while, but with a voice so soft he had to strain his ears just to hear the first few words of her sentence, unable to hear the entire thing, _"You see Red-san… I…"_

"Yes…?" Red could think of a lot of things she _could_ have said, but from the little piece of her sentence that he actually heard, could not determine what _exactly_ she had said.

 _"_ _I-I'll tell you next time I see you!"_ Yellow blurted out quickly. Red barely got time to recover from the sudden burst before Yellow finished with, _"Good night Red-san!"_

Yellow ended the call at that time before Red could ask anything else. He sighed, closing his phone and putting it in his pocket. He then let himself fall back so he could see the stars and smiled.

"Even if you don't say anything, I'm pretty sure I know what you were about to say Yellow"

* * *

 **-= Yellow's POV =-**

"I-I'll tell you next time I see you!" I blurted out quickly. Red barely got time to recover from the sudden burst before I finished with, "Good night Red-san!"

I ended the call then and there, smiling like an idiot. Red-san, the same Red-san everybody was calling denser than a Rhydon's hide, just _confessed_ to me! He _loved_ me! Chuchu waltzed up to me, probably curious why I was so happy all of a sudden.

"Chuchu!" I cried out, picking up said yellow mouse from the ground and hugging her tightly. I could feel her struggling to break free, and I weakened my hold on her so she could breathe. I barely managed to contain my excitement, "Red-san just confessed to me!"

 _"_ _That's great!"_ Chuchu cheered. She knew that if I spend more time with Red-san, she could spend more time with Pika, _"When will he come home from his journey in the Sinnoh region?"_

"He… Red-san's not coming home yet…" I admitted sheepishly, shocking my little friend. I sighed contently before I walked over to window. I barely noticed the extra weight on my shoulder until I looked over to see Chuchu sitting there, curious. I opened my windows, happy that the downpour had finally ended. The sun's rays were beginning to break through the clouds, creating beautiful patches of light on the darkened ground. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of soil and rain that I grew to love.

'I know I promised you I wouldn't interrupt you in your journey, Red-san!' I thought as I absent mindedly petted Chuchu's head. I opened my eyes, and I knew what I had to do, 'Now that I know how you truly feel… that you feel the same way I do… Yeah… time for _me_ to be selfish for once!'

"Come on Chuchu!" I caught her attention. I grinned, as I announced what we were going to do, "We're heading out! Next stop: Pallet Town!"

 _"_ _Pallet Town?"_ Chuchu inquired, obviously confused. I giggled. Yeah, if I were her, I would be confused myself, so I could not really blame her, _"Why Pallet Town of all places Yellow?"_

"You'll see when we're there," I giggled gleefully. I had a plan and I had a good feeling about it. It just _had_ to work! I turned back to my electric mouse who had jumped off my shoulder and was looking at me with confusion written all over her cute little face, "Can you wake up Dodosuke? I think he's sleeping downstairs. I'll be there in a moment!"

Chuchu looked at me funny for a moment, but then shrugged and went downstairs. I smiled. I knew I could count on my friends! I quickly went around my bedroom, grabbing stuff left and right. Clothes? Check! Pokéballs? Got them! Sketchbook? Right here! Fishing rod? I made a mental note to get it downstairs. I had just put a few days worth of food in my satchel when I finally found what I was originally looking for. I grabbed it and had to suppress a grin from appearing. After a few seconds, the score was Yellow: 0; Grin: 1.

I quickly looked through my satchel to make sure I did not forget anything, before I hurried downstairs. There, not only Dodosuke and Chuchu, but all my other friends were waiting for me as well.

 _'_ _Chuchu said you want to go to Pallet Town.'_ Dodosuke announced, being backed up by nods from all my other Pokémon. I smiled, glad that they were all my friends, _'We're ready when you are Yellow!"_

Dodosuke's statement was followed by cheers of agreement by my other Pokémon. I almost broke down again, but quickly wiped away any tears before they could fall. I returned everybody but Chuchu and Dodosuke to their Pokéballs, securely attached them to my belt and walked out. I made sure to lock all my doors, before getting on Dodosuke and heading straight for Pallet Town.

* * *

An hour or so later, I got off Dodosuke, thanked him for a wonderful job before returning him to his Pokéball, and took a deep breath. Sure I had made up my mind back in Viridian. That does not mean I could not be nervous right? I knocked on the door in front of me thrice.

"Come on in, it's open!" a familiar voice came from inside. I smiled, recognizing the owner of said voice, and entered the lab.

"Yellow-senpai!" a familiar navy haired girl appeared. She had her hair in her trademark gravity defying pigtails (how she managed to keep her hair like that still boggled me today) and was wearing a lab coat. She smiled widely, and I found myself smiling also, "What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"I was actually looking for the professor," I trailed off, before something important hit me. Turning back to the younger but slightly taller girl, I exploded my question a bit too loud, "Crystal-san, weren't you supposed to be in the Hoenn region with Emerald?"

"I was, but I came back this morning," Crystal-san laughed, before turning back into her serious mode again. How she could instantly change between her happy go lucky side to deadly serious side I will never know. She sighed, before continuing sadly, "I'm sorry Yellow-senpai, but you just missed him. Professor Oak got a call from a colleague in the Sinnoh region three hours ago and directly left. I have no idea when he will be back. I'm really sorry Yellow-senpai, especially after you coming all the way here."

"I had not expected him not to be here…" I sighed in defeat. Now what?

"Um, Yellow-senpai?" oh right! Crystal-san was still there. How could I forget? I wanted to apologize but she waved it off and asked me a different question, "Why did you want to meet the professor? Maybe I can help."

"Ah, right!" I yelped, flustered that I forgot about Crystal-san. I grabbed the object in my pocket and handed my Pokédex to Crystal-san, "I was hoping the professor could update my Pokédex with the information of Sinnoh Pokémon…"

"Alright, leave it to me Yellow-senpai!" Crystal-san said confidently, as she took my Pokédex and walked up to a computer. She inserted my Pokédex into the machine, pressed a few buttons and then removed my Pokédex back from the computer. She smiled and handed it back to me, and I had difficulty containing my excitement, "There and done! Your Pokédex has been fully updated with all the information that we have on the Sinnoh native Pokémon, Yellow-senpai!"

"Thank you so much Crystal-san!" I exclaimed, bowing. I opened my Pokédex and flipped through the pages. With all the updates and new captures Crystal-san made, it already contained over 480 entries! So there were about a hundred Pokémon in the Sinnoh region I had never seen before! I remembered my call with Red-san earlier, and flipped through until I found Bronzor's entry, "Aw, such a cutie!"

"I'm glad I could help you, Yellow-senpai," Crystal-san laughed, as she looked over my shoulder through all the new entries. Her voice suddenly turned serious again, "So any particular reason why you wanted to update your Pokédex?"

"Oh, I was planning to go on a journey through the Sinnoh region," I said, caught a bit off guard. Stupid! I should have prepared for somebody asking me that question! I sighed before turning to my junior, "My uncle went to the Sinnoh region a few months ago and I've wanted to see that place ever since he got back! I thought it would be a good idea to update my Pokédex so I'd be ready for all the new Pokémon there."

"I haven't captured the legendaries there, but all non legendary Pokémon native to the Sinnoh region are already recorded!" Crystal-san said proudly. I smiled at how hard my juniors were working. I could not let myself look weak in front of them right? "I wish I could've given you the information on the legendaries there, but I haven't found them last time I went to the Sinnoh region. Please forgive me Yellow-senpai!"

"Nope, this should do just fine, thank you again Crystal-san," I smiled, closing my Pokédex and pocketing it. I grabbed my satchel and, after making sure I had everything, was about to take my leave, "I'll be on my way then!"

"Yellow-senpai, are you prepared for the Sinnoh region?" yet another side of Crystal-san's personality. I sighed. How could I ignore such a motherly tone like that? Crystal-san obviously cared a lot for me, "The weather there is much colder than back here in Kanto. Have you packed enough warm clothes?"

"Don't worry Crystal-san," I laughed. Crystal-san worried too much, but then again, I guess that was what makes her so dependable and likeable, "I packed well, and besides, it is summer now anyway so it shouldn't be too cold… right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Crystal-san admitted, and the two of us shared a moment of laughter. She then brought me into a hug which I gladly returned, "Take care of yourself Yellow-senpai."

"Of course I will," I tried to reassure her. We parted and I exited the professor's lab. I sighed, relieved that I got what I came for but quite upset to see Crystal-san that worried. I took a Pokéball from my belt, and waited a moment before releasing the Pokémon contained within, "Dodosuke, let's go! Next stop: Vermillion City!"

Dodosuke happily let me ride him, and I felt a nudge at my shoulder. I looked up to see that Chuchu had somehow escaped the confines of her Pokéball and was now riding on my shoulder again. Oh well, not like I usually kept her in her Pokéball anyway…

 _"_ _Where to now Yellow?"_ Chuchu asked, as she looked around, taking in the surroundings. _"Are we going to find Pika and Red now?"_

"Yes, we are," I announced happily, petting Chuchu's head and gently rubbing Dodosuke's sides. Both Pokémon hummed contently, making me giggle, "I was thinking of taking the boat from Vermillion to a city known as Canalave City in the Sinnoh region. Uncle said a boat like that left twice a week, so we should be fine! From Canalave, I guess we'll just have to look for Red-san like last time."

 _"'_ _Like last time'?"_ Chuchu inquired, confused. I almost face palmed, forgetting that I had not met Chuchu yet back then.

 _"_ _You weren't there yet, Chuchu,"_ Dodosuke said for me. I nudged him, telling him to explain it to her for me, which he did, _"Four years ago, Red went missing, and Yellow, Ratty, Pika and I went on a journey to find him. We eventually did, but it was like chasing a shadow. We barely had any leads back then."_

"This time is different," I tried to reassure my Pokémon, as Chuchu was starting to lose confidence. I had to think quickly, and remembered something Red-san told me earlier, "Red-san said he had been to Veilstone City, so I guess we should go there first. He also said he had been in a cave like tunnel today, so that is a lead right?"

 _"_ _You were calling him earlier today right?"_ Chuchu asked, and I nodded. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say next… _"Why didn't you ask him where_ exactly _he was? That way it'll be easier to find him!"_

"You're right Chuchu… it _would_ be easier if I asked Red-san where he was or tell him that I want to go together with him," I admitted sadly. I shook my head, trying to get a grip, "But I know that he will stop and turn back if I did that. That's why I decided… I'll follow Red-san as I please. This is my choice and I won't back down!"

A moment of silence between the three of us, where the only sounds were Dodosuke's feet running in the wet mud or the occasional splatter of water when he stepped in a puddle. Then, without warning, Dodosuke stopped abruptly, almost causing both Chuchu and I to fall. Before I could complain, Dodosuke turned all three heads back to face me.

 _"_ _And all of us support you and your decision Yellow!"_

* * *

 **Me:** Not a big cliffhanger there, more like the ending of a chapter if it were an actual novel. Oh well, I doubt people would get as angry with the ending here as they were of the ending of  Specialventure Academy's newest update on the 13th of August.

 **Red:** So Yellow didn't even say whether she loves me or not?

 **Green:** Patience there, no need to get so worked up

 **Red:** Easy for you to say! You didn't just confess to the girl of your dreams and didn't get a real answer!

 **Blue:** *sigh* Red, no matter how old you get or how strong you become, you'll never understand girls will you?

 **Red:** And what's that—?

 **Crystal:** Seniors? I think **Falneou17** still has a few things he wanted to say

 **Me:** Thanks Crys, and you're right. First of all, as those who read  Specialventure Academy will know, I will be leaving on the 17th to start my uni life, and not only don't I know how reliable my internet will be, I don't know how busy I'll be either. In short, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up.

 **Ruby:** Time flies right? So what's next?

 **Me:** For those who got their hands on the doujinshi _How Far Are You_ , we are currently on page 38 starting the ending of this chapter! For those who don't, that's about two thirds (considering there are a few pages with no or little dialogue)! I will add some of my own details in those cases.

 **Sapph:** For dose of ya who can't count, dat means dere're still 'bout six chapter' left!

 **Ruby:** *mutters* 'For those who can't count' look who's talking

 **Sapph:** Prissy boy! I heard dat! I _so_ can count! Watch! One, two, three, five, nine, fifteen

 **Everybody:** *sigh* (no offense for Sapphire lovers by the way :3!)

 **Me:** Now that this chapter is up, I'll be working on the next chapter of  Night of the Black Sun. I guess I'm going to keep up this rotating schedule _or_ just keep the original and post  Night of the Black Sun whenever I feel like it… who knows?

 **Rald:** Can I go yet?

 **Me:** As soon as somebody does the closing, so let's see… eenie-meenie-minie-Silvy!

 **Silver:** *glares at me for a moment before giving in* *sigh* Thank you for reading. We all hope you like this update, so feel free to put what you thought in a review… or a private message. The next chapter's expected date of release is still unknown right now, however. Even so, we all hope you will be back when that date comes!


	6. The Journey to Red (Part 1)

**Silver:** Why do _I_ have to do this…?

 **Crystal:** Because **Falneou17** had to go deal with real life problems and _personally_ asked you to take over. Come on Silver, it's just this once!

 **Silver:** Fine…

 **Blue:** Just look at my Silvy-Wilvy, all grown up~!

 **Silver:** Big sis… please…

 **Green:** Pesky girl, let Silver start this off so we can continue the story! I swear, Red and Yellow have _both_ been annoying me with when they could start…

 **Red:** Hey!

 **Silver:** We got some reviews since last update, and **Falneou17** already wrote the responses to them before hand. Red?

 **Red:** The first reviewer!  GTheTecher… Remember that Friend Ball I was holding back when I called Yellow? Well truthfully it contains—

 **Gold:** Senior Red! That's a secret!

 **Red:** Oh… Right, sorry *laughs sheepishly*

 **Everybody:** *sweatdrops*

 **Blue:** As for your second point, all in good time~

 **Crystal:** Now…  OverlordMiles and TheBoyWithNoName, **Falneou17** would have loved to thank both of you personally, but he is away right now… for the latter, he said that he had started posting the translations somewhere, but I forgot where…

 **Ruby:** Finally, to the fabulous DaPokemonMadster, I don't think so… actually, hold on just a sec! *shouts* STEVEN!

 **Steven:** Yeah? What's up Ruby?

 **Ruby:** Were you the one fighting senior Red in the first chapter?

 **Steven:** No, I was showing the Sinnoh region champion, Cynthia, around the Hoenn region when Red had that battle

 **Ruby:** Oh okay, thank you

 **Red:** You know you could've just asked _me_ who I battled right?

 **Ruby:** Oh right, sorry senior… So who _did_ you battle?

 **Red:** *shrugs* I have no clue…

 **Everybody:** *sweatdrops*

 **Steven:** Now that I'm here, I can personally thank you,  DaPokemonMadster, in the name of **Falneou17** , for your continuous support; he truly appreciates it! He had also personally recommended you to all the readers of this story, seeing that, according to him, you're an excellent writer! And I brought somebody to do the disclaimer today.

 **Ruby:** Who?

 **Wally:** Hey Ruby!

 **Ruby:** Wally! How have you been?

 **Wally:** I'm getting better, but let's catch up later. **Falneou17** wanted me to tell the readers that he had absolutely _no_ ownership of anything related to Pokémon, which includes us, or the Specialshipping doujinshi _How Far Are You?_ by konbu. He would also say that he hopes you will like this chapter, since except the ending, he actually owns the plot this time! The chapter is completely written in the third person point of view!

* * *

The sun was starting to set, as a blonde girl was riding her Dodrio on the southern border of Cerulean City. A Pikachu with a flower ornament attached to her left ear was slumped down on top of her head, most likely exhausted. The girl wiped off some sweat drops on her forehead, as she guided her Dodrio to a pond so it could have a drink.

"It sure is hot today, even for this time of the year, huh Chuchu?" Yellow asked her Pikachu, who just wailed in response. She took out her now empty water bottle from her satchel and filled it up with the water in the pond. After releasing all of her other Pokémon, Yellow slumped down near a tree and lay down in the shade, all of her friends following suit, "Let's take a little break, alright everyone? I think we all need it…"

The Dodrio and Pikachu slumped down beside her, both visibly exhausted. Yellow's other Pokémon, however, decided to play near the pond. Despite her exhaustion, the blonde smiled seeing her friends so happy. Her eyelids felt heavy, and even though she tried her hardest to keep them open, exhaustion took over and she drifted off…

* * *

The following day, the blonde healer from the Viridian Forest found herself in the midst of all her Pokémon. She smiled, figuring that after she had fallen asleep, her friends must have cuddled around with her to protect her. Yellow stretched, which woke up Chuchu and, consequently, all her other Pokémon as well.

"Sorry guys," Yellow smiled sheepishly, as she realized what she had done. She petted all of her friends and giggled when her Pikachu jumped on her shoulder, "Well… you guys ready to go find Red-san?"

 _"_ _You bet!"_ came the cheerful and determined reply from all her Pokémon. She smiled, as she returned all of them except Chuchu and Dodosuke back to their Pokéballs. Her Dodrio bend down his knees so Yellow could climb on, before the middle head turned to her and let out an excited battle cry, _"We're ready when you are Yellow!"_

"Alright!" Yellow exclaimed cheerfully, as she tied her hair back into its usual ponytail style, "Let's head to Vermillion City!"

All three heads of Dodosuke cried out in agreement, as he started moving towards Vermillion City. Yellow, despite her best efforts, could not keep the grin from forming on her face. That grin soon turned into a nervous scowl as she heard the sound of many motors. True to her senses, she was suddenly encircled by a group of ten bikers who blocked her path to Vermillion, forcing her to pull Dodosuke to a halt.

"Well, well, well, whadya we 'ave 'ere?" the man in the center smirked, as he got off his motorcycle. The other men stayed back, but Yellow could hear them snicker and, even with the distance in between them, she could _still_ smell the recognizable smell of alcohol. She winced, already having an idea of what they wanted. The first man, whom Yellow could only assume to be their leader, spoke again, "What's a cutie like you doin' all da way out 'ere? Yar comin' with us, allow us ta show you around da city…"

"That's none of your business!" Yellow yelled, in a rare moment of anger. She knew she could not hurt them, but she _also_ knew she had to be firm in this situation. She could feel both Chuchu and Dodosuke tense up and ready to strike, but telepathically told them to hold off for now. Thankfully, they did, but Yellow still found her hand travelling to Gravvy's Pokéball, "Now please move aside and let me through. I don't want to hurt you."

"Didya hear that? She doesn't wantta hurt us!" the leader bellowed, and his followers all roared with laughter. Yellow was disgusted. She was being underestimated! Well, she would show them! She was about to force her way through when the leader turned to her again and turned serious, "We're not giving you a choice there lassie: you are coming with us!"

That did it. Yellow had already enlarged Gravvy's Pokéball and was about to command an attack when another voice beat her to it. A _familiar_ voice, "Feraligatr! Hydro Cannon! Gyarados and Kingdra! Hyper Beam!"

The voice came from Yellow's back, and before she could turn around to see who was there, she had to grab Chuchu and hold tightly onto Dodosuke. Two dense orange colored beams were intertwined with a high pressured jet of water, all three beams striking down not just the ten bikers, but their motorcycles also, causing a huge smoke cloud to rise up. After the smoke cleared, Yellow was shocked to see the ten men not moving and all the motorcycles blown to smithereens.

"That was a close one," a male voice sounded from behind Yellow. The blonde turned around just in time to see the red head returning his Feraligatr, Gyarados and Kingdra, "Had I been a second too late and you could have been seriously injured. Or worse."

"Thanks for the help Silver, but really, I'm not _that_ weak you know!" Yellow smiled as she dusted herself off. After she made sure that both Chuchu and Dodosuke were fine too, she turned back to the red head, "I don't want to be rude, but why are you here? I thought you and Blue-san were in the Sevii Islands."

"We were, but big sis heard of the clearance sale at the Celadon Department Store and was already there before I could put on my jacket," Silver sighed as he adjusted his gloves. He then turned to his senior and frowned, causing said senior to back away slightly, "What are _you_ doing out here? I thought your home was in Viridian."

"Oh, well… you see…" Yellow trailed off. Even though she was older than him, Silver _was_ taller and had always been slightly intimidating in the blonde's eyes. Luckily for her, Chuchu nudged her encouragingly, which gave her more confidence, "I am actually on a journey to the Sinnoh region right now, so I'm heading to Vermillion City to take a ship to Canalave City. Until those bikers got in my way that is…"

"I see…" Silver said, as he seemed to be thinking about something. After a minute or so, he released his Murkrow and turned back to Yellow, "It's safer to fly around these parts. I've heard reports that there have been increased gang and biker activity in and around Saffron lately, but the worst are near Cerulean and Lavender. You probably already realized that they can be quite the nuisance."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Yellow mused, as she remembered all the reports of gang and biker activity around these parts. She wanted to hit herself for forgetting something so important. Instead, she just sighed, returned both Chuchu and Dodosuke back to their Pokéballs and brought out Kitty, her Butterfree, "Alright Kitty, can you take me to Vermillion please?"

Kitty flew around Yellow's head gleefully and even Silver, who could not read the minds of Pokémon, could tell that Kitty would be more than happy to fly Yellow to Vermillion. Grabbing hold of Murkrow's talons, Silver took the skies with Kitty holding Yellow's back right behind him. Both of their hair flew all around them as they soared in the sky at breath taking speeds. It was not until they had left Saffron behind them, and Vermillion came into view ahead of them, that somebody broke the silence.

"Say, Silver?" Yellow asked the red head who was flying on her right. Said boy nodded, telling her to continue, "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but isn't Blue-san in Celadon? Why are you flying with me to Vermillion?"

"Because big sis asked me to head to Vermillion as well," Silver replied, looking ahead. Yellow gulped, knowing full well that if _Blue_ asked _Silver_ to do something, it must be really serious, "She wanted me to take care of the tickets back to One Island, and seeing as I'm busy with that, I might as well help you get _your_ ticket to the Sinnoh region."

"Thanks Silver…" Yellow smiled, glad that she had such great friends. She made a mental note to hold a thank you celebration party once she returned from the Sinnoh region, "Please give my thanks to Blue-san too if I don't see her!"

Silver's reply was only a silent nod. The two fell silent until they had reached the outskirts of Vermillion, where the two Flying types graciously landed their trainers. Both teens thanked their Pokémon, returned them to their Pokéball and began walking the short distance left to the city. Within five minutes, they had already entered Vermillion, and even Silver, who was not easily impressed by things, was in awe at how much the city had developed since Red crashed the Team Rocket airship there a year ago.

All the buildings that were caught in the crossfire had been rebuilt and totally renovated. The clearing where the airship had crashed had been made into a huge flower patch and Yellow was certain that the last time she was there the buildings were not painted in such a beautiful blue color. The two teens were speechless, until a familiar, muscular guy walked up to them.

"Well, if it isn't Silver and Yellow; what brings you two to my city?" said two teens turned to the direction of the voice to see the Vermillion City Gym Leader, Lt. Surge. Surge grinned as he flexed his muscles, making Yellow grimace and Silver look at Surge as if he thought the man was crazy, "You two haven't answered me yet! What brings you two to my city?"

"We have no responsibility to answer you," Silver said in a dangerously low tone. He closed his eyes, put his hands in his pockets and started walking. Nobody moved, and Silver stopped when he was standing beside Surge. He opened one eye and smirked, "So move aside or I'll force my way through!"

"You're overconfident, kid!" Surge threatened, but he was grinning. Yellow gulped, uneasy at the tension between the two. Some passerby's had noticed the local Gym Leader facing off against another trainer, and had begun to crowd around them. Before long, almost all people in the area were pushing each other just to see what was going on, "I can take you out in a heartbeat! Are you _sure_ you want to go through with this?"

"Bring it!" Silver smirked, throwing a Pokéball into the air and jumping back himself. From out of the blinding light came Silver's first Pokémon, Sneasel. Surge grinned, and brought out his Electabuzz, "Sneasel! Meta—"

"Hold it!" a female voice rang through the area. Some people, like Yellow, looked around to try and find the source of the voice, until a smoke cloud rose up from between the two battling trainers. Both Silver and Surge were forced to back away, and from out of the smoke appeared a Nidoqueen and a Granbull, both familiar to the blonde healer, "Silver! I'm disappointed in you! I asked you to take care of our tickets, trusting that you could handle it, and what do I find when I come here? You starting a fight with the first trainer you come across with, that's what!"

A shadow enveloped the entire area, and everybody looked up to see what had just covered the sun. To everybody's surprise, minus that of Yellow and Silver, a huge pink blob was slowly drifting to the ground. A brunette girl jumped off from the pink blob, which instantly shrunk down to reveal itself to be a Wigglytuff. Yellow and Silver were both looking at the brunette girl, but were thinking different things at that moment.

"Sorry sis," Silver muttered, as he returned Sneasel back to his Pokéball. Surge shrugged before he, too, returned his Pokémon, "I was about to head to the ticket booths, but Surge got in the way!"

"Alright… but you two boys better break it up right now!" Blue demanded with a voice _so_ threatening that even Silver cowered. The brunette laughed maniacally, before she realized that Yellow was there too. Yellow saw that she had been seen, and tried to run away but was nevertheless tackled and pinned down by Blue in three seconds tops, "Yellow~ What are you doing all the way out here~?"

"Hi Blue-san," Yellow managed to say despite the brunette's iron grip. After a few more seconds, Blue finally let go of the blonde, much to Yellow's relief, "I was actually planning to go to the Sinnoh region, so I needed a ticket to board the ship to Canalave City. I met up with Silver near Cerulean."

"Ah, I see," Blue said, as she returned both her Nidoqueen and Granbull back to their respective Pokéballs. She then turned to Surge, and neither Silver or Yellow was surprised to hear Blue's voice changed to a sugary sweet one, "So~ Surge~ do you think you can help Yellow get a ticket to Canalave and two tickets to One Island for me and Silvy~? Pretty please~? We're all friends who took down the Shitennou and the Mask of Ice right~?"

"Uh, well…" Surge began, uneasy at the change of tone. Yellow just stood there in shock at how much the tables had been turned and as for Silver? The red head sighed and released both his Rhyperior and Feraligatr, after which all three started picking up the humongous loads of shopping bags Blue got. Surge was about to say no, but then Blue emitted an evil aura while cracking her knuckles, making him back up, "Alright alright! I'll help you get your tickets! Meet me at the harbor in an hour."

"Perfect~" Blue smiled, before turning back to her juniors, "There ya go! Now was that so hard?"

"Thank you Blue-san!" Yellow exclaimed happily, as Surge stomped off muttering curses under his breath to a certain Pokédex holder from Pallet Town, "It will take a while before Surge has our tickets, so you want to sit down somewhere?"

"Sounds good to me," Blue smiled, before she turned to her 'brother', "What do you say Silvy?"

"Fine with me, I guess," Silver shrugged, trailing behind the two girls with his two Pokémon, carrying the twenty shopping bags his 'sister' had brought with her.

* * *

"There! Your tickets! The ship to Canalave will leave in half an hour, and the one to One Island in two!"

"Thank you again for all your help~"

An hour had passed, and the trio of trainers had found themselves in front of the Vermillion harbor, watching the local Gym Leader storm off. Yellow had her satchel laying on the ground near her, as she was preparing to board her ship. Blue and Silver were there to wave goodbye to their fellow Pokédex holder.

"You better get on if you don't want to be left behind blondie~" Blue teased, as she pushed Yellow to the boarding site. The younger girl had to quickly grab her satchel to prevent it from being left behind, but she smiled nonetheless, Chuchu on her shoulder and ponytail flowing in the wind and all, "You better make sure to take care of yourself and come back in one piece, alright? Or else I'll personally come to the Sinnoh region to kill you~!"

"I will, don't worry Blue-san," Yellow laughed, happy that her friends were so concerned for her, even though they expressed it in a weird way, "And thank you again, Blue-san! Silver!"

Silver smiled, and Blue had the liberty of making sure Yellow got on board the ship on time. Once she was on the deck, and had waved to Blue and Silver to the point that they were out of sight, Yellow walked up to the front of the deck. Chuchu jumped off of Yellow's shoulder and stood on the railing with an equally determined expression on her face as her trainer.

"Even though I don't know where Red-san is _exactly_ , I _did_ get a few hints from listening to his story the other day," Yellow smiled, as she petted Chuchu's head, "So let's go and find them! Let's go and find them like before!"

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Chuchu chirped cheerfully, causing Yellow to giggle. The two of them looked forward, as they threaded into the unknown. Each second brought them closer to the Sinnoh region. Each second… brought them closer to the male they loved…

* * *

 **Blue:** And… CUT! That was perfect! And my Silvy got so much screen time today~

 **Crystal:** Senior Blue? It's not like this is a movie right?

 **Blue:** Aw… but I had waited to say that for _ages_!

 **Silver:** *sigh* Big sis… let's leave Crystal to do the ending…

 **Blue:** *pouts* fine…

 **Crystal:** **Falneou17** left a note saying that he was sorry that this chapter was more of a filler chapter than anything else, and, except the last two paragraphs, nothing came out in the doujinshi _How Far Are You?_ which this story is inspired from. He hopes that you like this chapter nonetheless. He would also like to thank you for reading this chapter!

 **Wally:** In addition, **Falneou17** would like to remind those of you who don't follow his other stories that he will be starting university tomorrow! So his update speed will, sadly, drop greatly seeing as he will be busy with real life. He wants to express his apologies and, also, ask for your understanding.

 **Ruby:** A poll has been opened a few days ago regarding another story of **Falneou17** , namely Night of the Black Sun. He wanted to remind me to ask you to vote if you've read that story.

 **Steven:** Finally, like with all other chapters, reviews are greatly appreciated by all of us, so don't be afraid to put them up! As a matter of fact, we all want to _encourage_ you to do so! If you send in a PM, **Falneou17** will try to get back to you within 24 hours, and all reviews will be answered in the next chapter which, unfortunately, has no estimated time of publication as of yet.


	7. The Journey to Red (Part 2)

**Platinum:** Greetings. Um, Dia?

 **Diamond:** Yes?

 **Platinum:** What do I have to do again?

 **Diamond:** Just give the introductions.

 **Platinum:** Oh ok… let's see… **Falneou17** wants to express his sincerest apologies for those following his other stories. He knows that he said he would work on  Specialventure Academy first, but after he saw the calender, and deciding that he wanted a certain chapter uploaded on a certain date, he had decided to work on Crimson Sunlight for the time being. How was that Dia?

 **Diamond:** Great!

 **Pearl:** Alright! Now to respond to reviews!  DaPokemonMadster! We're fining you for review spamming this story!

 **Diamond:** Pearl! You can't _fine_ somebody for doing something **Falneou17** himself wants!

 **Pearl:** But Diamond… she flooded his e-mail inbox!

 **Diamond:** **Falneou17** said he _likes_ that! *turns to the camera* sorry about that. **Falneou17** wants to thank you,  DaPokemonMadster, for being such a big supporter of all of his stories. He also said he already responded to all your reviews personally so that we can speed up this process.

 **Black:** Alright! Pres! Who's next?

 **White:** Painted Lady Bug! Hm…

 **Black:** What's wrong?

 **White:** All that person said was that they thought **Falneou17** 's _other_ story was better… do you think we can skip that one too?

 **Pearl:** Just skip that review and leave the fining part to me *takes out paper fan*!

 **Diamond:** PEARL! *tackles said blonde*

 **Platinum:** *sweatdrops* sorry about that, they are not usually this… aggressive… anyway, next reviewer would be  GTheTecher. I am afraid that we cannot complete two of your three requests, mainly because this chapter is focused on senior Yellow; and Team Plasma has not yet taken any action (remember, the setting is only a year after the battle against Guile Hideout). We apologize for that, so hopefully us all being here would make up for that?

 **Cheren:** Hold on… but wouldn't that make all of us young children? How come we're all already teenagers then?

 **Bianca:** It's called magic~!

 **Everybody:** *sweatdrops*

 **White:** Finally, to  TheBoyWithoutName, **Falneou17** already used that technique in the first chapter. So yeah, the dialogue between Lt. Surge and Blue happened an hour after that (the line break would indicate the time jump). And don't worry, you weren't rude or anything!

 **Black:** And I'm allowed to do the disclaimer today, woohoo! *shouts* **Falneou17** DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO POKÉMON, THE RECENTLY UPLOADED COVER IMAGE, WHICH IS THE COVER OF 'HOW FAR ARE YOU?', OR THE DOUJINSHI 'HOW FAR ARE YOU?' BY KONBU! ALSO, THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY IN SENIOR YELLOW'S PERSPECTIVE! AND IF YOU EVER NEED POKÉMON ACTORS, REMEMBER TO CALL THE BW AGENCY!

* * *

I yawned widely as I stretched my arms. Looking over the ship's railing, I could see the crystal clear sea below me reflect the beautiful skies above me. Flying types that, according to Crystal's data, were known as Staravia graced the skies above while Water types like Mantyke, Lumineon and Buizel were swimming alongside the ship, jumping through the waves and just having a lot of fun. I smiled widely; I wasn't even in the Sinnoh region yet and I was already surrounded by all these wonderful Pokémon!

 _"_ _So when are we arriving in Sinnoh already?"_ Chuchu whined impatiently as she jumped on my shoulder. I laughed at her face, but quickly stretched my arms to grab her as she teetered over the edge. Chuckling sheepishly, she continued, _"Thanks… I want to see Pika! Are we there yet?"_

"No, not yet, but we will be soon!" I tried to reassure her. Truthfully, I wanted to see Red-san just as badly as Chuchu wanted to see Pika. I remembered what Red-san told me over the phone, which seemed much longer than just four days ago, and I reminded myself why I was doing this, "We've already been on this ship for four days, so we should arrive tomorrow! The sun is setting, so how about we go to bed? The sooner we fall asleep the sooner it is tomorrow and the sooner we are in the Sinnoh region!"

 _"_ _Alright…"_ Chuchu yawned as she made herself comfortable on top of my head. I yelped in surprise but then giggled seeing how comfortable my head was, _"… Wake me up when we've docked okay Yellow?"_

"Hey! No fair!" I shouted playfully at my Pokémon, who pretended to sleep. For most people, Chuchu really _did_ look like she was asleep; but I knew better: she was stifling her giggles with her paws, "I have to _carry_ you to our room!"

 _"_ _Better hop to it Yellow~"_ Chuchu snickered as she petted my head playfully. I pouted, but started walking back to our room anyway. Chuchu and I had been exploring the ship all day today (it was so huge that even after four days we haven't seen every square inch of this place!) and, truthfully, I was really tired as well, _"The longer you stay out and awake, the longer it takes for you to reach the Sinnoh region~"_

I sighed, knowing that Chuchu made quite a valid point. I yawned, opened the door to our room and directly plopped down on my bed, not even having the energy to change, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"We have docked in Canalave City. Thank you for choosing S.S. Kanto for your trip. We would like to wish you a pleasant stay in the Sinnoh region and we will be looking forward to setting sail with you again in the future."

I hurriedly looked through my satchel to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything. Normally, this process wouldn't take too long. Unfortunately, Chuchu had been impatiently running about the room and spurring me on. I got all edgy from her behavior, even though I could fully understand why she was acting like that.

"Chuchu, can you _please_ calm down?" I asked for the fourteenth time… in five minutes… Said Pokémon, however, completely ignored me, instead choosing to chatter at a fast and never ending pace. I groaned, grabbed Chuchu's Poké Ball, aimed carefully and recalled her back, "Ah, that's better… sorry Chuchu, but I was getting nervous from you jumping around."

 _"_ _Can you blame me?"_ Chuchu asked through the semi transparent top of her Poké Ball. I sighed. Truthfully, I knew what the answer to that question was, but I didn't really want to admit it… _"We're going to meet Pika and Red after all! I thought you'd be a little bit more excited, but noooooo~ what's wrong with you Yellow? You should be just as excited as I am, if not more! Red has_ confessed _his love to you!"_

"I _know_ he did, but…" I trailed off, trying to think of something to say here to change the subject slightly as I could already feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I then remembered my call with Red-san which gave me an idea, "But we're in _Canalave_ City now!"

 _"_ _Yeah, so?"_ Chuchu asked skeptically, obviously not understanding what was going on. I sighed, but couldn't really blame her as she didn't hear the call with Red-san.

"Red-san said he left _Veilstone_ City the morning when he called me five days ago, so we first have to find that city," I said, trying to sound stern and confident. I doubt I succeeded as my voice cracked up a bit. I took a deep breath and, looking through the room one last time, grabbed my satchel and turned to Chuchu in her Poké Ball, "But knowing Red-san, he probably already long left Veilstone City… we're going to have to hurry, are you ready?"

 _"_ _Are you serious?"_ Chuchu asked in a mock shock tone before forcefully breaking her confinements and jumping on my shoulder. She then turned to me and said proudly, _"I've been ready for five hours! Even while you were still snoring!"_

"Chuchu!" I shouted embarrassed, thankful that I'm the only one who could hear her, but embarrassed all the same. Said Pokémon just snickered in response to my shouting.

"Excuse me, but are you Yellow of the Viridian Forest from the Kanto region?" a warm female voice interrupted the conversation I was having with Chuchu. I looked up to see a woman in her mid late twenties, dressed almost completely in black and having blonde hair that was even longer than mine! I gulped, taking one step back. Whoever she was, she had a vibe around her that was overwhelming me. When she saw that she had gotten my attention, the woman smiled, "I'm sorry if I'm mistaken, but I was told a certain blonde girl from the Viridian Forest by the name of Yellow would be arriving today, and you fit her physical description quite nicely. You also seemed to be having a conversation with your Pikachu, am I right?"

"Um, yes, I am, but…" I stuttered, looking at the woman in front of me from head to toe. After a while, I realized what I was doing and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, but… who are you and how do you know that much about me?"

"I forgot to introduce myself again didn't I?" the woman laughed. I smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to make of the situation. Truthfully, she didn't seem like a bad person at all, so I didn't feel threatened. She held out her hand and I took it, slightly hesitant, "My name is Cynthia, and I'm a Sinnoh trainer."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled, as Cynthia and I walked down the harbor and into the big city. I was expecting it to be crowded but the streets were deserted. I frowned and, deciding that she was nice enough to ask this, turned to Cynthia, "Um, can I ask you a few questions Ms. Cynthia?"

"You don't have to be so formal, just call me Cynthia," Cynthia smiled. I nodded while guiding Chuchu to my other shoulder, "Go ahead and ask away Yellow!"

"Okay…" I began, not sure where to begin. I didn't know what came over me as I just let every last one of my questions stream out of my mouth, "How do you know about me? Do you know how to get to Veilstone City? Do you know the locations of any cave like tunnels in the area of Veilstone City? Why are you being so nice to me and helping me out?"

"Let's see… I'm an old acquaintance with Professor Oak from the Kanto region; I'm sure you've heard of him right?" Cynthia chuckled as she begun to answer my stream of questions. I nodded, surprised that she knew Professor Oak considering she's from Sinnoh… "His assistant actually contacted me beforehand, telling me about you and that you were looking for something. Maybe I can help you find what you're looking for."

"I see… that's Crystal alright…" I smiled, making a mental note to thank Crystal for thinking ahead. I then snapped out of my train of thoughts to remember Cynthia's offer, "That's really nice of you, but are you sure? I mean, not that I don't want to accept your offer, but it would be really burdensome if you help me that much…"

"It's not a problem at all Yellow," Cynthia smiled, as she took a Poké Ball from her belt and enlarged it, "I'm actually heading for Celestic Town, and Veilstone City just happens to be near my destination. I can afford to take a slight detour through Veilstone City for you, so don't worry about a thing!"

"Oh, okay… thank you then!" I said politely, bowing slightly. When I looked up again, Cynthia had released the Pokémon inside the Poké Ball that she was holding before, revealing a bipedal dragon like Pokémon with fins on his arms, back and tail. I looked it up on my Pokédex but all I got was its name: Garchomp. Although it was obvious the Pokémon was very well trained, I could tell it was kind at heart, "Your Garchomp is really amazing Cynthia! He really trusts you a lot."

"Crystal already told me about your abilities," Cynthia said slowly as she got one Garchomp's back, before reaching a hand out to help me get on as well. I smiled, accepting her help, and got on the dragon's back behind her, "But to see it with my own eyes… you're something else, aren't you?"

"I was born with these powers, so I don't like showing them off," I muttered, slightly embarrassed at how much praise she was giving me. She noticed my discomfort as she stopped talking. Nudging her Garchomp, she held on tight as the Pokémon took the skies and moved at blinding speed. I held on to Cynthia with one hand, the other I used to hold Chuchu, and looked around as the landscape was zooming past us. I tried to speak loud enough for Cynthia to hear me, "So… how long do you think it will take to reach Veilstone City?"

"At the speed Garchomp is flying…" Cynthia began, calculating the time in her head. She turned around to face me and smiled, "About two hours, so you might as well get comfortable back there. You _are_ comfortable enough right?"

"Oh, yes. Yes I am," I managed, caught a bit off guard while stifling a yawn. I was supposed to be excited, but I think all the excitement burned me out a bit… please wait for me Red-san! I'm coming!

* * *

"Here we are! Veilstone City!" Cynthia's voice woke me up two hours later, and I jolted up once I realized that I had fallen asleep. Seeing this, she laughed, "You looked so peaceful while sleeping, and I figured you were tired, so I let you sleep."

"Yeah, I guess I really needed that nap," I laughed awkwardly, embarrassed that I fell asleep. Then again, I had been using my powers continuously while on the ship and, I realized, the excitement must've burned me out, "Thank you again for bringing me all the way to Veilstone City from Canalave City."

"It was no trouble at all Yellow, but I'm afraid this is where we go our own ways," Cynthia added with a serious tone. I looked at her with shock. What? My face must've been really obvious as she added, "I just got a message, saying that I have to get to Celestic Town as fast as I can. I'm really sorry Yellow, but this means that I won't be able to help you in your journey."

"Nonono, you've already helped me a lot by bringing me here! If it weren't for your help, it would probably have taken me a few days just to get here," I exclaimed, waving my arms up and down, making me look like an idiot. Scratch that, I must really be an idiot to act so flustered. I took a few deep breaths before turning back to Cynthia, "Before you go can you tell me one more thing? Is there like a Pokémart or something here where I can stock up on food and supplies and, if there is, where that would be?"

"If I recall, the Pokémart is being renovated, but there _is_ a market here," Cynthia said, as she pointed to where I assumed the market was. I was about to go there but was stopped by Cynthia giving me something, "Here. That will give you better prices for your groceries. Consider it a going away present from me."

"Thank you, but… is it really okay for me to have this?" I asked with uncertainty. Cynthia laughed and nodded, probably amused by my hesitation. I smiled, putting the card in my pocket and grabbing my satchel, "I wish I had something to give you…"

"Don't worry! Just make sure to give my regards to Professor Oak for me, alright?" Cynthia smiled and I nodded. She jumped back on her Garchomp and waved, "I hope we get to meet again, Yellow! Take care!"

"I hope so too!" I called out, as Cynthia flew off on her Garchomp. In no time at all she was out of sight. I looked at Chuchu encouragingly, "So, Chuchu! Let's go get supplies and then go off to find Red-san! What do you say about that plan?"

 _"_ _I say: what are we waiting for?!"_ Chuchu exclaimed cheerfully. Before I could stop her, she had already darted off in the direction that Cynthia had said the market was, forcing me to run after her.

* * *

After I had chased Chuchu down, it didn't take us very long to find the market. Truthfully, Veilstone City wasn't all that big, and Cynthia had pointed us in the right direction. The market itself, however, was huge! In no time at all Chuchu and I already got lost, but luckily found a stand that sold fruits as a result.

"So lassie, what will it be?" the nice looking old woman who was selling the fruit asked me. I looked around, my brain already crashed when I saw all the assortments of fruits she was selling. I could recognize a lot of the fruits, but there were also some that I didn't recognize, "All of our supplies are freshly handpicked this morning, so everything is as good as you can get them!"

"I guess I'll just get a bit of everything then… they all look so good and I can't really decide…" I muttered shyly, unsure of my decision. I then remembered the card Cynthia gave me earlier and took it out, handing it to the woman, "I was told to give this if I shopped here."

"Ah, you're lucky. I don't know many people who got their hands on that!" the saleswoman exclaimed while putting a bit of the content in every basket in several plastic bags, "You must have really good connections. If you don't mind me asking, who gave you that card?'

"Um… a woman named Cynthia gave it to me about half an hour ago," I answered as I took the plastic bags. The woman nodded in understanding, which made me wonder: just _how_ popular was Cynthia in the Sinnoh region? I could feel Chuchu jump on my shoulder and look in the bags eagerly, "No Chuchu, these are for our journey!"

"A Pikachu? You're not from around these parts are you?" the saleswoman asked in a friendly tone. I shook my heads and she smiled, "Pikachu aren't all that common here, so we don't see them all that often. It sure is a coincidence though! A few days ago _another_ trainer and his Pikachu came here. Boy, his Pikachu sure must've been hungry to make such a mess! But your Pikachu looks like she's calm and well trained."

"A boy and a Pikachu?" I exclaimed in shock, not realizing how loud my voice was. It couldn't be Red-san… could it? I turned back to the saleswoman with new found hope, "Eh, who was that boy? Do you remember how he looked like? Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry lassie, I don't remember much about him. As a matter of fact I can't even say that I remember his face," the old woman looked at me apologetically. I bit my lower lip, which seemed to make the woman feel bad, "Sorry I can't help you. Is that boy a friend of yours?"

"I'm looking for a boy and a Pikachu, and I think it _could_ have been him, but it's alright!" I smiled, trying to reassure her and hide my disappointment. I quickly paid for the groceries and went on my way. I didn't stop walking until I had reached the city's southern borders, where I turned to Chuchu hopefully, "Although we don't know where Red-san and Pika are, we at least know that they passed through here. So let's keep on going and find them!"

* * *

 **Platinum:** And that would be all for today's chapter. Please forgive **Falneou17** for the large lack of resemblance with the doujinshi 'How Far Are You?' in this chapter, and if this chapter felt rushed. He wants to assure you that next chapter will have more resemblances with the doujinshi.

 **Cynthia:** Also, please feel free to favorite, follow, review and spread the word of this story! It really means a lot to him!

 **Pearl:** The poll regarding **Falneou17** 's other story, Night of the Black Sun, is still up, so if you don't want to get fined or hit by my paper fan, you better vote!

 **Everybody:** PEARL!

 **Pearl:** *innocent look* What?

 **Cheren:** Finally, regarding the sudden change in schedule on **Falneou17** 's end, Crimson Sunlight will likely be updated at a fast pace, which may make it seem like he is neglecting his other two stories. He wants to make it clear that, while he _will_ focus his attention on this story, that does _not_ mean he abandoned the other two.


	8. The Journey to Red (Part 3)

**Me:** Wow… to think that people actually had time to both read and review the previous chapter… I have to admit that I didn't expect people to review so quickly, but then again, this update _is_ pretty fast even if I do say so myself.

 **Barry:** You underestimated your readers! I'm fining you!

 **Me:** Wait, Pearl…? How in Arceus' name did you get out of the closet Diamond locked you into yesterday?

 **Barry:** Who is this Pearl person? Does he imitate my awesome looks? If he is then I'm fining him too!

 **Me:** DIAMOND! Pearl's look alike from an alternate dimension is running rampage here!

 **Diamond:** *tackles Barry and drags him away* I never thought I'd say this, but having _two_ Pearls is so tiring…

 **Barry:** Lucas, what are you…? IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIGHT NOW I'M FINING YOU!

 **Me:** Anyway… I also have to apologize for something else. The thing is, up until I started writing this chapter (which was this morning) I always thought that  Specialventure Academy was more popular simply because it had almost three times as many pageviews (how I will never know). When I checked the stats for Crimson Sunlight, I found out that Crimson Sunlight actually has more followers than Specialventure Academy while having just as many people who have it as a favorite! Also, Crimson Sunlight has a better Review to Chapter ratio! So… thank you for your support!

 **Crystal:** Now for the reviews right? The first one is a guest

 **Me:** Ah, I see… I wrote  Crimson Sunlight while having the possibility of somebody who had read 'How Far Are You?' reading it in mind. Now that it's actually happening, I don't really know how to reply xD let's see… personally I think that 'How Far Are You?' has a lot of gaps that can be build upon, not to mention that ending (but you should already know that right?), so I try to add in on those gaps. Unfortunately, this chapter will have a lot of resemblances with the doujinshi, especially when compared to the last two, considering they were almost exclusively my own…

 **Ruby:** Next up is the fabulous  DaPokemonMadster!

 **Me:** Why am I not surprised that you managed to review last chapter…? Truth to be told, I'm more surprised that you didn't manage to review first xD anyway, to answer your review we have a special guest for you!

 **Cynthia:** Hey there! **Falneou17** told me that he got tired of fanfictions always depicting the Pokédex holders in one way only (especially his favorite, Amarillo del Bosque Verde), so he tries to deviate from those stereotypical behavioral traits while still maintaining their personalities (not only in this story!). Also… me trying to hide Stevy? Why do you think I was in such a rush to Celestic Town last time *winks*?

 **Me:** O…kay… anyway, next up is  Painted Lady Bug and —

 **Black:** Pres only said that you said that you liked another story better, not that you didn't like this one!

 **Me:** Black, calm down there… the closet isn't big enough for three people… anyway, I chose Veilstone City for a reason, but not for the reason you mentioned. Check a few chapters back and it should be obvious. And yeah, if you just read the third chapter of  Night of the Black Sun before reading Crimson Sunlight, I can understand why you think these chapters are short xD I _did_ say that that chapter was three times the length of a typical chapter from  Crimson Sunlight right? Alright! We've taken long enough! Crystal, disclaimer please!

 **Crystal:** I'll be honored to. **Falneou17** does not own anything related to Pokémon or the doujinshi 'How Far Are You?' by konbu. If you think otherwise, you're crazier than Gold!

 **Gold:** Yeah, crazier than… HEY!

* * *

 **-= Yellow's POV =-**

I plopped down on the soft grass, Chuchu on my left and my satchel on my right. It was already late in the afternoon and we had travelled a lot ever since leaving Veilstone City behind us. I looked back to try and see if I could still see the city, but no luck. I sighed and let myself drop on my back, fighting hard to stay awake.

 _"_ _Hey Yellow!"_ a warm voice startled me enough to the point where I jolted up. When I looked to see who called me I saw that it was Kitty. I asked him to look around the area for any hints that Red-san was here, so if Kitty is back again, that would either mean he didn't find anything or, _"Are you sure Red-san went this way?"_

"No…" I replied in a deflated tone as Kitty landed on my head to try and cheer me up. I smiled at the effort he was making, but it wasn't really working, "I'm not sure where Red-san could have gone off to. I don't know if this is the right way to find him. I'm not even sure whether he's still in the Sinnoh region or not. The only thing I know for sure is that I won't stop looking until I've reached him!"

 _"_ _I know, Yellow, and we're all with you, just like last time,"_ Kitty tried to encourage me. I smiled, glad that all my Pokémon were so supportive of me. I would have dozen off if Kitty hadn't talked again, _"You said Red went to a cave like tunnel right? There is actually something like that just a little further up from here!"_

"What? Really!" I exclaimed hopefully. Kitty smiled and nodded, before taking to the skies again. I grabbed my satchel and woke up Chuchu, "Come on Chuchu! Kitty might have found a clue of where Red-san might be!"

In no time at all, Chuchu had woken up and darted after Kitty. I laughed as I ran after the two, my mind never leaving Red-san or the possibility that we had just found a big clue as to where he could be. Big mistake Yellow, watch where you're going! I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice I was walking over the cliff's edge, nor did I hear Chuchu's or Kitty's frantic warning cries.

 _"_ _Are you alright Yellow?"_ Kitty asked in concern as he glided down. I lay a few meters below the edge, holding my head and chuckling sheepishly. Chuchu was peering over the edge while chattering something about me being as blind as a Zubat, not able to go down herself, _"You're not too hurt right?"_

"I'm fine Kitty, the grass cushioned my fall so I'm not that hurt. I'm just glad the fall wasn't all that high," I laughed sheepishly as I dusted off my clothes. I then looked up at the steep cliff and back to Kitty, "Can you help me get back up? I don't think I can do it on my own fast enough."

Kitty nodded and, after bringing my satchel up, helped me get back on the cliff as well. Thanking him for his help, I got scolded by Chuchu for being careless before noticing that a red, cherry like Pokémon was watching us. The first thought that came in my head when I saw it: so cute! The second thought that came in my head: it looks like a miniature Weezing. I opened my Pokédex and, thanking Crystal mentally for a job well done, found out the Pokémon was, in fact, a Cherubi.

"You're… a wild Pokémon right…? But aren't you afraid of me?" I asked, slightly hesitant and careful. The Cherubi didn't run and, when I started walking with Chuchu and Kitty to the mouth of the cave that I could see now, the Cherubi followed us, "Are you hungry?"

The Cherubi nodded, and I took one of the berries I bought earlier today and offered it to the Pokémon, who happily ate it. Hm…

 _"_ _Hey Yellow?"_ Chuchu asked hopefully, and I turned to her. She had a huge grin plastered on her face, _"A wild Pokémon coaxing a human for food isn't all that common right? So what if somebody already gave that Cherubi some food before?"_

 _"_ _Exactly,"_ Kitty smiled, as he landed on my shoulder. I was deep in thoughts about that matter as well until Kitty broke my train of thoughts, _"But there wouldn't be many humans coming through this area right? So what if…?"_

"You're right!" I exclaimed, catching on to what my Pokémon were suggesting. I dashed back to the wild Pokémon, "Hold on a sec! Please let me see your memories!"

I placed both my hands on the Cherubi's head, reading his memories. I only had a split second as my sudden movement startled it, causing it to run away with the berry.

"I'm sorry I scared you…" I apologized in a soft voice after seeing the Pokémon run off. Despite being sad about scaring the poor thing, I turned back to my two Pokémon with a grin of my own, "You two were right! He _did_ pass through here!"

 _"_ _But Yellow…"_ Kitty began hesitantly as I was about to step in the cave. I turned back around to see that he was looking at me with both worry and hesitation, _"That would be five days ago right? Knowing him, he probably already left the area, so there wouldn't be any point of going in there right?"_

"Yeah, you're right…" I began, already taking a few steps away from the mouth of the cave. I then remembered the call and shook my head stubbornly, turning back to Kitty, "Even so, Red-san told me about something amazing he saw when he exited a cave like tunnel, and if this is that tunnel I want to see it for myself as well!"

I then walked inside the cave, more determined and confident than I've ever been. Chuchu trotted after me almost immediately and I could hear Kitty sigh before following.

* * *

"Wow…"

That was really all I could say after I walked inside the cave. The entrance was already high, but I couldn't have predicted just how _big_ these tunnels were. Yes, tunnel _s_ because, apparently, there were many of them. It was almost like a maze around here!

 _"_ _Um, Yellow?"_ Chuchu asked, her voice sounding slightly scared. I turned to her and saw that she was visibly shaking. I picked her up and hugged her tightly, trying to give her as much comfort as possible, _"I'm not sure if going in here was such a good idea anymore…"_

"I'm sorry Chuchu," I said, really meaning it. If it weren't for my selfishness and stubbornness we wouldn't even be in here! Kitty had already asked to return to his Poké Ball and, although I had already offered her multiple times, Chuchu refused to do the same, "I shouldn't have said that I wanted to see what Red-san was talking about. If I had shut my big mouth, we would probably have been closer to Red-san by now…"

 _"_ _No! Yellow, you're right! I'm sorry for complaining,"_ Chuchu tried to act tough, but I could still feel her tremble, _"If you say that Red saw something amazing here then it must be worth the trip to get there right? Besides, our lead to him and Pika ended here, so we wouldn't have a clue as to where to go anyway. Who knows? Maybe they left a clue at the exit."_

"You're right…" I replied, though I was starting to feel doubtful myself. Chuchu and I continued walking, all the while avoiding all the Golbat and Haunter that were roaming the tunnels. This got me thinking: there sure are a lot of Pokémon I recognize here in the Sinnoh region… I suddenly stopped, seeing as the tunnel split into three different paths. Helpless, I turned to Chuchu, "So… which way do you say we should go?"

 _"_ _I can hear Golbat in the right tunnel and Haunter in the middle, so…"_ Chuchu summed up, as she jumped off my shoulder and trotted over to the left tunnel, _"I say this way would be the best way. I don't want to see another Golbat or Haunter for the rest of our trip!"_

"I like your logic Chuchu!" I laughed as I jogged after her. The tunnel she chose turned out to be damp and quite cramped, but that could also have been because the tunnels I had gone through until now were dry and huge. I wondered where this tunnel was leading me to when a blue circular metal Pokémon floated in front of me, startling me. Catching my breath, I opened my Pokédex and found out that the Pokémon was a Bronzor… Bronzor… Bronzor… I'm sure I've heard that name before, but… then it hit me, and I called out to Chuchu, "Chuchu! Quick, come here!"

 _"_ _What's wrong Yellow?"_ Chuchu asked frantically as she came running back to me at full speed. I had to use every ounce of willpower not to laugh at her face, _"You're not hurt are you?"_

"No, not at all," I laughed, and Chuchu pouted, mumbling something about 'startling her for no good reason'. I smiled and pointed at the Bronzor, "I've found another clue! Red-san told me that the tunnel he walked through had many Bronzors, and that is one of them! That means that the thing Red-san saw is probably at the end of this one!"

 _"_ _Then what are we waiting for?"_ Chuchu chirped excitedly before running off. I ran after her as fast as I could with newfound hope and energy. After about ten minutes of running nonstop, Chuchu, who had jumped back on my head, pointed to a source of light, _"There Yellow! I think that's the exit!"_

I slowed down to a walk, walking carefully, yet curious as to what was on the other side of the opening. Chuchu kept nudging me forward and telling me to go faster, but I ignored her. The moment I exited the cave I had my breath taken from me.

The sun was already setting, making me wonder just how long I had spent in the cave. The rays of natural light flooded the view of the mountain range in a warm orange light and a zephyr like breeze made my hair sway a little. Both Chuchu and I were left completely speechless by the view and, once I released them, so were my other Pokémon.

"The place that Red-san was talking about… this must be it!" I mumbled as I looked around the breath taking view of the landscape. Red-san was here as well! I then giggled once I realized what I was doing.

 _"_ _What's so funny?"_ Gravvy asked curiously, being the first to notice me giggling. I smiled while petting his head.

"Even though I'm in front of such a vast and beautiful landscape," I began, holding back my laughter while plopping down alongside all of my friends, "Red-san is the only thing I can think about, isn't he?"

 _"_ _Honestly…"_ Ratty began with a smirk on his face. He made himself comfortable in my lap before he continued, _"I would be surprised if he wasn't, considering how much you look up to him!"_

"Yeah, you're right…" I smiled. The view sure was amazing, but more amazing was the fact that I could finally see Red-san's world. All this time, I could only imagine what he was going through, but now… now I was experiencing something _he_ had experienced, and it felt amazing! I took a deep breath before standing up carefully, surprising all of my friends, "Alright, let's get going again!"

 _"_ _Already?"_ Omny asked, slightly shocked. I nodded, receiving confused looks from my friends, _"But we just got here right? Shouldn't we stay here and enjoy the view a little bit more? Also, I think you could use the rest…"_

"You're probably right Omny, but even though I really want to stay here and do just that," I replied solemnly while dusting off my clothes. I smiled before I continued, "I can't waste much time here if I want to catch up to Red-san! On the day that Red-san takes ten steps, I have to take at least eleven or I won't ever reach him! I hope you guys understand…"

It took a while for what I said to truly sink in, but they all finally nodded. I couldn't help the grin from forming as I recalled everybody but Chuchu back to their respective Poké Balls.

 _"_ _Let's go then!"_ Chuchu exclaimed as she got ready to go. I smiled, grabbed my satchel and ran up to her, _"The sooner you are with your Red, the sooner I am with my Pika!"_

* * *

Two hours later, I collapsed in the patch of grass below, completely exhausted and panting heavily. Just… a… a short break… Chuchu and I managed to get out of the cave and were now near a lake known as Lake Valor. Still panting heavily, I looked up at the stars above me, wondering where Red-san was and if I was getting closer.

"Hey Chuchu?" I finally managed, about ten minutes after I lay down. Chuchu, as exhausted as I was, responded with a few sparks to indicate that she was listening. I stifled a giggle before continuing, "Let's keep going a bit more alright? The more we travel today, the greater the chance is for us to be with Red-san and Pika tomorrow!"

 _"_ _Yeah, you're right…"_ Chuchu panted while getting on her paws. I smiled, and together, set off once again with high hopes that we could meet Red-san and Pika tomorrow.

* * *

 **-= 3** **rd** **Person POV =-**

In a different part of the Sinnoh region, a young man grinned as his Pokémon enveloped itself in a blinding light, before reappearing from the light show, looking completely different than before.

"Alright, let's go!" the male announced cheerfully to his Pokémon, who punched the air in agreement. Together, the two of them walked into the dense curtain of trees in front of them.

* * *

 **Me:** And that is all for now! I honestly don't know how I managed to upload a total of about 16k words in two days (about 12.5k yesterday and about 3.5k today) but I sure hope you like that I did! Also, as mentioned earlier, this chapter shares heavy resemblances with the doujinshi of which this story is inspired from! Lastly, there is a (quite obvious) reference to Sakuma Jirou from Inazuma Eleven somewhere in this chapter! Let's see if anybody can find it! Next chapter will be Red-centric!

 **Gold:** Who is the young man at the end?

 **Me:** Well, being the cliffhanger loving guy everybody already knows I am (or, at least, you _should_ ), I didn't put much description in him, his Pokémon _or_ his location now did I?

 **Gold:** … No, you didn't… could it be senior Red?

 **Me:** It's possible… on the other hand, it could very well be an OC or another trainer right? Although I'm following the main plot of 'How Far Are You?' in this fanfiction (and there are heavy resemblances with the doujinshi in today's chapter), I already deviated more than enough times to add in a twist of my own surprisingly right? The only things that are confirmed are that the trainer is male, the Pokémon (which has evolved at least once) has fists, they are in the Sinnoh region and there is a dense curtain of trees, possibly a forest, ahead of them.

 **Gold:** O…kay…

 **Me:** *turns back to the readers* Anyway, thank YOU for reading this chapter! Please leave a review of what you thought, and don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you haven't already! It really means a lot to me!


	9. Red's Journey

**Gold:** *holds his cue pool like a sword and points it at me* Alright, who are you and what have you done with **Falneou17**?!

 **Crystal:** *walks in* GOLD! What do you think you're doing?!

 **Gold:** What does it look like?! I'm interrogating this imposter! He's not **Falneou17**!

 **Crystal:** And what makes you say that?!

 **Gold:** This is his third chapter of  Crimson Sunlight in just three days! Normally it'll take _days_ for him to upload.

 **Me:** So? I can feel like speeding up my work right? Besides, you have no proof whatsoever that I'm an imposter.

 **Gold:** Silence! Then proof that you are the _real_ **Falneou17**! When will senior Red make his appearance in  Night of the Black Sun?!

 **Me:** I can't say that…

 **Gold:** Sure you can't… then tell me when the other pairings will come to full fruition in  Specialventure Academy!

 **Me:** I can't tell you that either…

 **Gold:** See? If you were the real deal, you would know and you would've been able to proof it!

 **Me:** You know I can't say that because it will spoil the other two stories right? You know what, forget it…! Fubuki! Hiroto! Shuu!

 **Fubuki:** Eternal Blizzard!

 **Hiroto:** Tenkuu Otoshi! (literally: Sky Drop)

 **Shuu:** Maou no Ono! (literally: Axe of the Demon Lord/King)

 **Gold:** *holds his stomach while grimacing* OOF! What… what was that for?

 **Me:** *smirks* _Now_ do you believe that I'm the real deal?

 **Gold:** *mutters* I had to check right? *faints*

 **Me:** Yeah… *turns to Crystal* Can you take care of him? Those guys didn't hold back in their attacks. Besides, let's have some fun and let them do the intro for a change alright?

 **Crystal:** *sighs* If you say so *drags Gold away*

 **Fubuki:** We're honored to be here so we can respond to the reviews from last time!

 **Hiroto:** So first up is the regular  DaPokemonMadster! **Falneou17**?

 **Me:** Right! As usual, I've already responded to you personally to speed up this process. Anyway, I don't think evolving Pika is a good idea, but then again, I'm unpredictable right xD? Your other theories seem plausible, but let's find out if they're true, shall we?

 **Shuu:** Next up is someone who went by the name of  Painted Lady Bug

 **Me:** Although I highly appreciate you following and putting this story in your favorites list, I need to clear up a misunderstanding: nobody ever said that you _didn't_ like this story or romance stories in general right? I think you misunderstood Black and White in the previous two chapters, so I will apologize in their name. Yellow was confirmed to be at Lake Valor, which is quite a ways from Mt. Coronet, at the end of last chapter (maybe you missed it?). And, yes, I _do_ like to play mind games with the readers. It works to catch and keep their attention, wanting them for more.

 **Fubuki:** Finally,  GTheTecher!

 **Me:** Ah, somebody who went into technicalities of the Sinnoh region… I know I'm going to sound as a know it all and a show off, so apologies in advance! I took the data from serebii, and, according to them, Cherubi _can_ be found in the route south of Veilstone City through honey trees. Also, Bronzor _do_ appear in Turnback Cave. Both of them are pretty rare though… Now, I realize that Turnback Cave is a straight on cave, but who said that I couldn't add in a secret passageway? And, seriously…? I had expected _you_ of all people to be able to guess which Pokémon was with Red last chapter… The Unova Pokédex holders actually made an appearance two chapters back, so… and who ever said they never met Giratina? Just because I didn't put it in doesn't mean they didn't meet the Renegade Pokémon right? Remember, Red was holding a Friend Ball when he called Yellow, right after he exited Turnback Cave! Yes, I thought that far ahead back then… oh, the possibilities!

 **Fubuki:** You said something about all of us doing the disclaimer today right?

 **Me:** Go right ahead!

 **Fubuki:** Perfect! So **Falneou17** has no ownership over anything related to Pokémon

 **Hiroto:** Nor does he have any ownership over the doujinshi 'How Far Are You?' by konbu

 **Shuu:** And if you think he has any ownership over Inazuma Eleven or any of us, you're unfortunately mistaken as well!

 **Me:** *mutters* Also, apologies for the long introduction… *cheerful* but as a result, a longer chapter than yesterday today (thanks _to_ the introduction)! Read on and find out whether last chapter's reviewers were right or not!

* * *

 **-= 3** **rd** **Person POV =-**

The sun's warm rays illuminated Pastoria City the very next morning. At that very moment, a young man exited the Pokémon Center with his two comrades by his side. He yawned widely as he stretched his arms, enjoying the warmth the sun's rays provided him, before turning to his Pokémon. One of the two was enjoying the sun just like its trainer was while the other remained in the shadows.

"Today's the day guys!" the male announced cheerfully, receiving enthusiastic cheers from his comrades. He readjusted his cap and opened his jacket to allow the gentle breeze to hit his thin shirt, "The fifth gym! Let's win it!"

Enthusiastically, the three marched up to the Pastoria City Gym, where two people were already waiting outside. When they saw him coming, the older and bulkier man of the two grinned and held out his hand in a form of greeting, which the younger male happily took.

"So you're Red from Pallet Town huh? I heard you came all the way from the Kanto region just to challenge the Sinnoh League…" the bulky man grinned. The younger male, Red, nodded, causing the older man to laugh wholeheartedly, "My name is Crasher Wake, and I'm the Gym Leader of this here Gym. I assume you want to start our battle right away?"

"Yes please!" Red exclaimed confidently, resulting in a grin forming on Crasher Wake's face, "I've already looked up the rules for the Pastoria City Gym. We register three Pokémon but only use two of them right? I know which three your Pokémon are, so here are mine! Pika, Saur and Toxa!"

"Nice choices, and you've obviously done your research!" Crasher Wake smiled while motioning Red to enter the gym, which they all did. Once inside, Red was amazed at the huge room and the many waterways. Seeing his face, Crasher Wake grinned, "Quite impressive, isn't it? Now let's start our battle! Gyarados, let's go!"

Ripples formed in the water moments before Crasher Wake's humongous Gyarados appeared with a loud roar. Red, startled, took a step back while he looked at the serpentine like Pokémon. He smirked once he regained his composure.

"So our first opponent will be a Gyarados… even though it's the same species, it sure is bigger than Gyara is…" Red muttered while readjusting his gloves. He then turned to his faithful partner beside him, "Alright, go! I know you won't fail me! Pika!"

Red's electric mouse jumped in front of him, all the while having his cheeks spark with electricity. Gyarados roared, trying to intimidate the powerful, yet much smaller Pokémon. Crasher Wake, however, laughed after seeing Red's choice.

"You obviously made a good choice regarding Pokémon types," Crasher Wake laughed. He then turned serious before continuing with "But don't think that you will win _just_ because your Pokémon has a type advantage over mine! Gyarados! Hyper Beam!"

"I don't _think_ I'm going to win…" Red smirked, surprising Crasher Wake. He grinned when he made a command of his own, "All I do is believe in my friends and I know that they believe in me! Pika! Use Iron Tail!"

While Gyarados charged up his Hyper Beam attack, Pika dashed forward at blinding speed. The moment the dragon like Pokémon fired his attack, Pika jumped, somersaulted and slammed Gyarados with his hardened tail.

"Go into Volt Tackle!" Red yelled, not missing a beat, and neither did his Pokémon. Pika's entire body became covered in huge amounts of electricity, before he crashed into Gyarados, "Now finish it off with Thunder!"

Pika's relentless attacks continued as he electrified the very air itself. Curling and then uncurling himself up in a ball, he fired off a huge stream of electricity straight at the already injured Gyarados. It wasn't long before the Gyarados collapsed, completely unconscious.

"How was that?" Red exclaimed while petting his Pika, congratulating it for a job well done, "I never think I can win a battle; I always fight with my friends by my side! I trust them and they trust me, _that's_ how we've always fought and _that's_ how we'll keep on fighting!"

"Very well, you've sure proven yourself to be a capable fighter," Crasher Wake smiled as he recalled his Gyarados. He then enlarged another Poké Ball and turned back to the challenger, "But don't think that I will let you end this battle so easily! Floatzel, let's go!"

From out of Crasher Wake's Poké Ball a weasel like Pokémon appeared. The Floatzel shrieked a high pitched shriek as he squared off against Pika. Red petted his Pokémon encouragingly, knowing full well that this battle would be a lot harder.

"Alright, age before beauty!" Crasher Wake shouted while pointing a finger at Pika, "Aqua Jet!"

The next thing Red knew, his Pikachu slammed in the wall behind him, defeated. He gaped, shocked at the speed and power of Crasher Wake's Floatzel. He ran back to make sure his Pika was alright, before turning to his other Pokémon.

"It's all up to you Toxa," Red announced, resulting in the Toxicroak to jump to the arena with a lot of enthusiasm, "Let's show Crasher Wake just how strong you've gotten since evolving yesterday!"

"Ah, so this is your Pokémon's first battle after her evolution?" Crasher Wake smiled. Red nodded, causing the Gym Leader to grin, "Well then, let's make this a good battle! Aqua Jet!"

For some reason, Red smirked the moment Crasher Wake made his command. It was only _after_ Floatzel attacked Toxa that the latter realized the reason. Toxa wasn't pushed back at all by the move, unlike Pika, who was sent flying earlier after being hit by the same move.

"If you're wondering what happened, I'll tell you. Toxa's special ability is Dry Skin, making any and all Water type attacks useless against her!" Red smirked, as Toxa held on tightly to Floatzel. Crasher Wake gasped as he realized what just happened. Red had to use every ounce of willpower to hold back the grin that was threatening to appear on his face, "I had fun battling you, Crasher Wake, but I'm afraid that this battle is over! Toxa! End this with Poison Jab!"

Toxa's stingers extended in length by over half a meter, turning a bright purple color, before she impaled them in the still immobilized Floatzel. Floatzel shrieked in pain before succumbing to the attack, falling in defeat. Crasher Wake gasped in shock as Red was complimenting his Pokémon for her first victory.

"Thank you Floatzel, now get some well deserved rest…" Crasher Wake finally recalled his fallen Pokémon back to his Poké Ball after recovering from the shock. He smiled once he saw the radiating face of his opponent, "Well Red, you did a great job beating me today. As proof of your victory here at the Pastoria City Gym, please take this Fen Badge!"

"Thank you very much!" Red exclaimed happily as he took the round badge and placed it in his badge case carefully, alongside the four he had already collected. He grinned as he hugged his two Pokémon who made the victory possible, "Alright! Five down and only three more to go!"

"Ah, so you've already defeated Hearthome City's Fantina?" Crasher Wake asked, getting the Relic Badge shoved in his face as a response. Chuckling, he turned to the Kanto native, "Then your next challenge will be against Canalave City's Byron. Just keep going down the route west of Pastoria City and you will get back to Hearthome City, after which you will need to head to Jubilife City and board a ferry to reach Canalave City."

"Thank you again," Red bowed, after which he left the gym, glad that the battle ended so well for him. Turning back to his Pokémon, he grinned, "A quick pit stop at the Pokémon Center to get you two back to full health before we set our sights on Canalave City!"

* * *

 **-= Red's POV =-**

Two hours later, I was running for my life while being chased by two irate Heracross, all the while being forced to avoid the low hanging branches of trees and the swampy ground below.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" I shouted while trying hard not to slip in the swampy area, "I know Lax ate the honey that was spread on your special tree, but I already apologized over a thousand times already! Stop chasing me already!"

The two Heracross, blinded by both rage and hunger, didn't hear my pleas and, instead of letting up, attacked with numerous Stone Edge attacks. Somehow, I managed to dodge most of them, but one rock hit my shoulder hard. I winced, praying hard that none of my bones were broken because of that rock.

"Alright, that's it!" I yelled in annoyance, one hand holding onto my hurt shoulder while the other enlarged a Pokéball from my belt, "Go Saur! Tie them both down!"

The large Venusaur suddenly materialized, shocking both the Heracross enough to stop them in their tracks. Saur used this split second opening to attack with a Vine Whip, tying the two together.

"Alright, good! Now that you two have calmed down, we can…" I sighed in relief, but I never got the chance to finish. The two Heracross broke free from Saur's Vine Whip attack, resuming their chase with me. I barely had enough time to recall Saur before I was forced to run away from them again, "I shouldn't have hoped one Vine Whip could've done the trick!"

I didn't know how long, how far or where to I ran. All I knew was that the two Heracross were right behind me and, no, I didn't want to stop to think what would happen if they caught up.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Aero! Let's take to the skies!" I called out, mentally slapping myself for doing things the hard way, before releasing Aero. The prehistoric Pokémon took me by the shoulders with his talons, and was about to fly up when the two Heracross, in the split second delay that I had created by releasing Aero, crashed into Aero's wings using Megahorn. Aero grimaced in pain as he tried desperately to steady himself. I, on the other hand, knew it was do or die right at that very moment, "Don't hold back Aero! Retaliate using Hyper Beam!"

After the huge mushroom shaped dust cloud had cleared, I fell down, panting heavily. I saw to my relief that Aero's Hyper Beam had done the trick. The two Heracross had been knocked out cold and were still smoldering slightly from the attack.

"That was… way too close! A split second later and we would have been goners!" I panted, still shocked that we made it out alive. Aero cried out in pain and fell to the ground, startling me. When I went over to see why my Pokémon collapsed, I saw that Aero had been more injured than when he battled Deoxys slightly over a year ago, "I'm really sorry Aero, you got hurt because of me again… you can't fly with those injuries, can you?"

Aero tried to stand up, and I saw, to my absolute horror, that Aero's wings had been shredded. I knew that something _that_ big wouldn't be able to be healed by a mere potion. I bit my lower lip, before realizing something else: I had no idea where we were! All I could think of previously was to get away from the two Heracross, not looking where we were running to.

"Where are we?" I asked frantically while looking around. Not being used to the Sinnoh region, I started to panic. I was out in the middle of nowhere, in a region that I barely knew, with a Pokémon that needed medical help quickly! I took out my Pokégear, thinking that I could call Crasher Wake or somebody to help me, but then I realized that the screen was shattered, "NO WAY! It was fine just this morning, what…?"

I slumped down to the ground, head in my hands, defeated. Those two Heracross… It must've happened when they attacked Aero! Either that or it was that Stone Edge… I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. Alright, let's see here… I needed to get out of here and Aero need to heal up… I then realized something and released Toxa.

"Toxa, you're familiar with this area right?" I asked hopefully, remembering that Croagunk lived here. With a little luck, Toxa might have had friends who lived here. Toxa nodded, and I sighed in relief, "Great! I'm counting on you for this one! I need you to get some berries to heal Aero and, if possible, find the way to Hearthome City. Can you do that?"

Toxa took a while, probably thinking hard and envisioning the area in her head. She finally nodded and darted off. I smiled. Toxa would be able to help us get out of this mess, I was sure of it!

"Toxa is off trying to find something for you to eat, but until she's back, you're just going to have to rest up," I smiled apologetically at my Pokémon. A sudden gust of wind made both of us shiver, and it wasn't until then that I realized just how cold it was, "Just stay here Aero, I'll go get us some firewood so we can start a fire!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Aero, Pika and I were huddled together near a warm fire I managed to get going. Toxa had already returned, bringing with her a huge mountain of berries, but she exhausted herself so much in finding and bringing the berries that she basically collapsed the moment she arrived. Pika was trying not only to cheer Aero up but also to heal his wounds. Needless to say, he wasn't really successful with either one of them.

'I need to get out of here, but Aero can't fly with that injury,' I thought while looking in the distance. I glanced back at my two Pokémon and smiled seeing that the two of them, despite the situation we were in right now, were smiling as well. I sighed again, 'Even if I would try and find my way back, I don't even know where I am to begin with… I'll probably get more lost than I already am, but Aero… Aero needs to get healed… healed… if only she was here right now…'

I closed my eyes due to exhaustion. That very moment, however, a familiar face came up in my mind and I opened my eyes again instantly. No! I vowed that I wouldn't look back anymore! Slapping myself a few times to snap myself out of it, I turned around to my Pokémon, about to recall them and to head out again. What I saw, however, shocked me speechless. Pika was chattering cheerfully with a familiar looking female Pikachu, and there with Aero… with Aero was the person who was on my mind just seconds ago! She turned around and I was greeted with Yellow's radiant smile.

"I ended up coming after all!"

* * *

 **Hiroto:** And that is all for now!

 **Fubuki:** But Hiroto-kun! Is it really okay for us to be ending this chapter right there?

 **Shuu:** It is actually. According to **Falneou17** , that was _indeed_ the ending of today's chapter!

 **Me:** Talking about endings, the ending of  Crimson Sunlight as a whole is already in sight! As a matter of fact, those reading 'How Far Are You?' will know just how far we already are in the doujinshi! Only eight pages left to go, with the last page being the credits and the two before that being dialogue free!

 **Fubuki:** Unless the plan changes, there are only two more chapters left before  Crimson Sunlight officially comes to a close!

 **Shuu:** This means that you only have three more chapters left to review, follow and favorite this story before it officially comes to an end!

 **Hiroto:** And that, unfortunately, includes today's chapter as well… in the name of everybody who has had the honor to be here, we would like to thank you, the readers, for your continuous support of **Falneou17** 's Crimson Sunlight!

 **Me:** And I hope that you will be here for the next chapter!


	10. The Final Confession

**Ruby:** Somebody save me!

 **Gold:** Fashion lad? What are you doing here?

 **Ruby:** It's Sapph's birthday and —

 **Sapphire:** *storms into the room* PRISSY BOY!

 **Ruby:** Yikes *hides behind Gold*

 **Sapphire:** Senior Gold? Have you seen prissy boy anywhere?

 **Gold:** Can't say that I have…

 **Sapphire:** If you see him, please tell him he owes me a battle for my birthday! *storms off*

 **Ruby:** That was a close one —

 **Green:** You two! Stop messing around! We're about to start with the introductions and we can't have the two of you slacking off!

 **Gold and Ruby:** R-Right!

 **White:** A quick recap from last chapter: senior Red left Pastoria City after defeating Crasher Wake in a Gym Battle. He was then attacked by two Heracross and his Aero gets injured to the point that no medicines he has on hand can help him recover. Right when he wants to head out, he is greeted by the love of his life: senior Yellow! I got to write that down, that'll make a brilliant idea for a movie script! *runs off*

 **Blue:** Apologies that **Falneou17** can't be here in person, he said something about going to the cemetery…

 **Black:** Having said that, it's quite ironic that the first reviewer happens to be  Namitaa776. Anyway, it's not that he changed the story to falsify the claims of the reviewers but that the claims of the reviewers were just very much off. Also, the reason for the three updates in three days was because he wants the next chapter, which also happens to be the last, published on a certain date next week. And, yes, he is indeed planning a Pokémon Special and Inazuma Eleven crossover right now! A poll has been created regarding said crossover in his profile/bio page which he requests _all_ of his readers to vote in! You get eight votes so make them count!

 **Silver:** Next up is  Grey917, a reviewer who went really deep. **Falneou17** wants to thank you for all the compliments and, regarding me being his best, the answer would be that he said he relates to me the most among all Pokédex holders. For him being able to convey the Pokédex holders like he is, that would be because he doesn't want to depict us having just our one stereotypical traits like in most fanfictions out there, as all of us have multiple personalities that makes us, well, us! Also, the plot for both  Specialventure Academy and Night of the Black Sun are actually inspired by other things as well, but he _does_ try to put in as much of his original plot as he can (not to mention that the things those two are inspired from are more subtle and less obvious than in  Crimson Sunlight).

 **Wally:** The bad parts about school, huh  DaPokemonMadster? Ah yes, it was requested by GTheTecher a few chapters back that senior Red would capture a Croagunk, and I think this is his way of showing that he really cares for the reviews and implements them in. Unfortunately, if Crasher Wake had done _that,_ senior Red could easily have substituted in his Venusaur. I recall the reason why Heracross was chosen being that it is the most powerful and intimidating Pokémon in that route, with alternatives being limited to Pokémon like Wurmple, Combee and Burmy. Unfortunately, Platinum wouldn't have left for her journey considering the fact that it is still a few years prior to the start of the Diamond and Pearl chapter.

 **Lack-Two:** GTheTecher, as mentioned earlier, **Falneou17** appreciates reviews and tries to incorporate any and all requests in his stories. Unfortunately, just because your Toxicroak request was fulfilled here, it does not mean anything for  Night of the Black Sun. Also, there should be no reason to hurt an innocent Murkrow! Finally, he has already said, and apologized, that he doesn't know any 3rd gen programmer back in the fourth chapter of Night of the Black Sun, which was uploaded yesterday.

 **Hugh:** And finally! Disclaimer! **Falneou17** does not own anything related to Pokémon or the doujinshi "How Far Are You" by konbu! If he pretends that he does… *cracks knuckles menacingly* he'll have to answer to _me_!

* * *

 **-= 3rd Person POV =-**

"I ended up coming after all"

A long silence followed where nobody even dared to breathe. Yellow's sudden appearance had shocked Red speechless; and even Pika and Chuchu, who had been chattering together cheerfully up to then, had noticed the silence that came from their trainers and had fallen silent as well. Yellow, having finally gathered the courage to say something, decided to try and break the heavy silence between.

"I-I'm sorry Red-san…" she began in a deflated tone, already picking up her satchel and motioning to Chuchu to get going again, "I-If it's a nuisance that I'm here… I'll just go back to Viridian and —"

"No!" Red shouted, interrupting the blonde girl. She heard a funny sound and, once she took a good look at Red again, Yellow noticed that he was laughing, "Thing is, Yellow, that I was actually about to head to Viridian and to you myself but you beat me to it. Oh my... this is hilarious!"

"So…" Yellow began hesitantly, not really understanding what was going on or what to make of Red's reaction, "You… aren't surprised that I came after you as I pleased like this?"

"Nope, not at all! You see Yellow, the reason why I wanted to go to Viridian to get you," Red began, smiling warmly at the girl in front of him, "And the reason why you went out of your way to come all the way to get me... they're the same reason, right?"

At this, Yellow fell silent. She knew the answer to that question and she also knew that she had to answer it. The only thing that bothered her was that she still didn't know when or how to answer it. Being so deep in thoughts, the vertically challenged blonde didn't notice the black head casually walk up beside her.

"So…" Red began with a mischievous undertone, startling Yellow out of her train of thoughts, "Remember that phone call we had last week? At the end you said something about wanting to tell me something the next time we met up. Can I hear it now?"

"Um… well… I…" Yellow stuttered, already expecting that question to come up sooner or later in their conversation but not emotionally prepared for it to be coming up so quickly. She panicked and stumbled over her own words in her reply, causing an amused smirk to appear on Red's face, "Er, you see, it's nothing special or anything but… I… I guess you can say it's the same as what you said earlier!"

"What I said?" Red repeated, faking surprise and confusion at the same time secretly enjoying the expression on the younger girl's face. He then put both his hands in his pockets and turned to look at the skies above, pretending to think hard. He continued with a nonchalant tone that was shaking with the held in laughter, "Did I say something…?"

"You…" Yellow began, catching on to what Red was doing. The grin on Red's face was enough proof for her to know that her assumptions were right, "You're saying that while knowing the answer right? Red-san, please stop messing around! You know what I'm referring to right?"

"Of course I do Yellow!" Red laughed while throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulder, startling the poor girl. Looking up, she could see the warm smile that made her fall head over heels for him, "I'm sure I know what you're talking about! Now that we got that out of the way, let's find our way back to a city or something! I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Red then recalled both Aero and Pika before walking off in the direction he thought was right. Yellow, on the other hand, stood where she was and smiled dreamily as she watched him move. She took a deep breath before saying what she had wanted to say for a long time.

"Red-san, I…" Yellow began, getting Red's attention. Knowing that he was looking at her gave her strength as she continued, more confident than before, "I could see the place Red-san was talking about over the phone… it was beautiful… it was amazing… but most of all I was glad that I could finally see something that Red-san saw as well! Knowing that I was experiencing what Red-san experienced… I was already really happy about that! But…"

"But…?" Red asked, having his full attention on the blonde girl and curious as to what she was going to say. Chuchu jumped on Yellow's shoulder and she took her time gently petting her Pikachu before smiling warmly at Red.

"But being together with you, Red-san… I'm sure I'll be even happier than ever," Yellow continued, neither teen being able to keep their eyes off of the other, "So… can I… stay together with you Red-san? Because I… I love you too!"

Red was shocked speechless at her sudden confession. True, he confessed earlier than Yellow did; not to mention that he had a feeling that she returned the feelings he admitted on having all the same as well. Even so, hearing those words come out of the mouth of the young Viridian healer was enough to shut him up good. Yellow was distracted with Chuchu who had squealed something in her ear the moment she confessed, allowing Red a few seconds to regain his composure.

"Like I would say that you can't stay with me! Don't ask such a silly thing Yellow!" Red sighed, pretending to be exasperated but his smile giving him away. He ruffled Yellow's hair before extending his hand in a gesture for Yellow to take it. Grinning, he continued, "Silly girl… let's go!"

"Right!" Yellow exclaimed happily as she took his hand and let him guide her through the woods. The two of them, even without having to say a single word, knew just how happy the other was that they were together… because it was just the same for themselves.

* * *

"So Red-san?" Yellow asked cheerfully later that day. The sun had set and there wasn't a trace of any cloud in the sky anywhere, allowing the young lovers to see the star filled sky above them without any difficulties. It was truthfully a breathtaking sight to behold, and both of them knew that they were probably the luckiest to be able to experience that night like that.

"You know Yellow…" Red began, grinning. He pulled Yellow closer and held her in his warm embrace, "You don't have to call me '-san' anymore now that we're together."

"Ah, alright…" Yellow giggled as she snuggled closer in Red's arms, "It might take me a while to get used to it but I'll try Red-sa… I mean Red."

"That's alright," Red smiled, before remembering that Yellow originally wanted to ask him a question, "So what did you want to ask again?"

"Oh, well…" Yellow began as she took a look around, "How far left until we reach the next city?"

"Actually not all that far. If we hurry we could actually reach Hearthome City in an hour or so," Red began, recalling the map of the Sinnoh region in his head. He then smiled as he pointed to the distant. When Yellow followed his finger, she could see a faint light coming from very far away. Instead of walking, Red plopped down on the soft ground, shocking Yellow as she didn't expect him to do that, "But don't you think it'll be a better idea to spend the night outside and enjoy the starry skies above us? I mean… we can have many days where we can sleep in ultra comfortable beds with warm blankets, but how many chances do you think we'll have of being able to sleep under something as beautiful as the night's sky filled with the stars?"

"You're right!" Yellow laughed as she made herself comfortable on her new favorite pillow. Looking up at the stars again, she couldn't help but suppress a gasp of amazement, "It really _is_ beautiful!"

"You doubted me?" Red asked teasingly as the blonde quickly shook her head vigorously, causing the older one to laugh. His laugh was apparently contagious as Yellow soon found herself laughing along. Finally, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence which was only broken when Red asked Yellow a question, "So Yellow… you've probably gone through quite a bit to get to me right? Can you tell me about your journey?"

"Sure, but only if you tell me more about yours!" Yellow smiled. Red agreed to the terms and Yellow shifted a little before beginning, "So after our call, I left to Pallet Town to see if I could get my Pokédex updated with information on the Sinnoh region Pokémon. Professor Oak wasn't home, but luckily Crystal-san was."

"So did you get your Pokédex updated?" Red asked curiously.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_!" Yellow laughed as she handed Red her Pokédex. Curious, he went through the pages until he came to Toxicroak.

 **"Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved form of Croagunk. It has a poison sac at its throat. When it croaks, the stored poison is churned for more potency."**

"That's funny…" Red wondered out loud as he read the description on Toxicroak. Yellow, not understanding what was going on, read over Red's shoulder, "You see Yellow… the data _your_ Pokédex has on Toxicroak and the data _my_ Pokédex has on Toxicroak is different. Here, check what my Pokédex has to say!"

Red gave Yellow his Pokédex, and now it was her turn to scroll through the pages until she found Toxicroak's entry.

 **"Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved form of Croagunk. Its knuckle claws secrete a toxin so vile that even a scratch could prove fatal."**

"You're right…" Yellow muttered in shock as the two teens returned each other's Pokédex to their rightful owners, "Why do you think it's so different?"

"I don't know…" Red admitted, before the two fell into another period of silence trying to find the answer to Yellow's question. After a while, Red broke the silence again, "So… after Crystal updated your Pokédex… what did you do then?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Yellow was caught slightly off guard by Red's question as her attention was on something else. Shaking her head to regain her composure, she continued, "After that I went to Vermillion City to take a ship to the Sinnoh region, and on the way I ran into Silver and Blue-san!"

"Wait… weren't those two supposed to be in the Sevii Islands?" Red inquired curiously, causing a smile to form on the blonde's face, "And now that I think about it… I thought Crystal was supposed to be in the Hoenn region gathering the data of the Pokémon there along with Emerald…"

"I was in luck as Crystal-san said that she had just gotten back!" Yellow laughed before continuing, "As for Silver and Blue-san… apparently there was a sale in the Celadon Department Store so Blue-san dragged Silver along…"

"That sure sounds like the Blue I know!" Red commented, and the two teens shared yet another laugh together. Once he quieted down, Red decided to guide their conversation again, "So you got on the ship to Sinnoh… how did you find me so fast?"

"Well… I arrived in Canalave City just a few days ago," Yellow pointed out, recalling her journey back from her memories, "Crystal-san got into contact with a really powerful trainer from the Sinnoh region and she brought me to Veilstone City with her Garchomp in just a few hours. I then went searching for you from there…"

"A really powerful trainer from the Sinnoh region with a Garchomp…" Red repeated, thinking hard. Something came up and he turned to Yellow, "Don't tell me… you actually met _Cynthia_?"

"Yes, it was Cynthia, but how did you…" Yellow trailed off. Her eyes widened when she realized it. Or rather, her eyes widened when she _thought_ she realized it, "Red! I thought I was the only one who —"

"What? No! Not like _that_ Yellow! You _are_ , alright?" Red exclaimed in shock before tightly embracing her. Yellow could tell he was telling the truth and let out a sigh of relief, "It's just that I really wanted to meet her. Cynthia is the Sinnoh region _Champion_ after all!"

"She's the _champion_?!" now it was Yellow's turn to exclaim in shock. Red nodded and Yellow bit her lower lip, "Wow… I didn't know… but if you want and we hurry, we might still be able to meet her! She said she was going to Celestic Town!"

"Alright!" Red shouted excitedly, causing the blonde to giggle at his enthusiasm, "But you sure did a great job finding me so fast!"

"I had a good reason to find you after all," Yellow smiled brightly at him, "But that's all for my journey, how about yours?"

"Well…" Red began, trying to recall everything he has done since arriving in the Sinnoh region, "I just traveled around the region, fighting some random trainers on my way and, of course, the Gym Leaders of any city that had them. I already beat Oreburgh City's Roark, Eterna City's Gardenia, Hearthome City's Fantina, Veilstone City's Maylene and I defeated Pastoria City's Crasher Wake earlier today. Lax angered a pair of Heracross and they chased me all the way here, which is when you found me."

"Yeah…" Yellow smiled, already feeling that she would fall asleep soon. She snuggled closer into Red's embrace, "I'm glad I got to you Red."

"Me too Yellow… me too…" Red smiled as he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

 **Me:** And yes, that's all for now!

 **Whi-Two:** Look who is back everyone!

 **Me:** Yeah… anyway, this concludes any connection  Crimson Sunlight has with the doujinshi "How Far Are You" by konbu seeing as we've finished the entire doujinshi from start to finish already! As a matter of fact, you can consider the doujinshi to have ended by the time of the time jump… It's really both shocking and saddening that this is the second to last chapter… But rest assured! There will still be an epilogue which _should_ be published before the end of the month! Yes, I'm trying to publish it on _that_ day!

 **Red:** And what day is that?

 **Wallace:** If you recognize that day, there's no need to spell the date… if you don't recognize that day, you're not fit to know the date!

 **Me:** I was about to say "you'll find out once I publish it", but… let's go with what Wallace said xD

 **Red:** Aw… I wanted to know…

 **Me:** Anyway… we need someone special to do the closing statements! Who wants to do it?

 **Ruby:** Since Master has had a chance to speak, please allow me!

 **Me:** Very well… go ahead!

 **Ruby:** Right! As always, we would all like to thank you for reading this story and for your continuous support! Even though this chapter seemed a bit rushed, we hope you still enjoyed it and we would like to invite you to leave a review behind and follow and favorite this story while you're at it! It really means a lot to **Falneou17**! Also, please vote on the poll that is now up on his profile page regarding a story that he is planning to write in the near future! And now —

 **Sapphire:** *barges into the room* PRISSY BOY! FOUND YOU!

 **Ruby:** Now I have to run for my life to prevent a funeral from occurring on the barbarian's birthday! BYE!


	11. Epilogue

**Red:** You know what they say right? All good things must, unfortunately, come to an end. Having said that, the bonds forged in this story will last an eternity!

 **Green:** Where in the world did you learn to talk so philosophically?

 **Me:** He actually took my line, so yeah…

 **Red:** Ehehehe…

 **Me:** Anyways, as mentioned last time, this will, unfortunately, be the last chapter of this story. I had a great time writing it and, judging from all the reviews I've gotten since I started this (both here on fanfiction and from those who were too shy to post their reviews publicly), I can only deduce that all of you have liked it as well! I hope that for an ending this chapter will suffice! It's also the longest chapter ever for  Crimson Sunlight, so heads up (and yes, this is also taking the long introduction and ending in mind) for a grand total of 5,500 words! This rivals the length of a typical chapter from Specialventure Academy, and is also almost twice as long as a typical chapter of Crimson Sunlight! Oh, and loads of fluff I guess… but that should have been obvious from the beginning right? So, without further ado… we're starting off with the review responses!

 **Yellow:** And our first reviewer is a guest by the name of  Roseflare! Thank you very much for reading this story! Also, yes, **Falneou17** was really into writing those three chapters because he really wanted today's chapter to be uploaded today! He said he had posted the translations somewhere, but I'm afraid I didn't really hear it when he said where… It would really be boring if he just converted the doujinshi in written format right? That's why he added his own scenes here and there!

 **Me:** That's right! And as an added bonus, I'm willing to send the translated doujinshi to anyone who would want it! Just give me your e-mail address in a PM or something and I will send it to you ASAP! As a matter of fact, if it isn't obvious, today's chapter is completely my own as well! Next review!

 **Steven:** Very well…  DaPokemonMadster, the reason for the difference in the Pokédex data is indeed because they came from different games. As a matter of fact, Red's entry was from Pokémon Diamond while Yellow's entry was from Pokémon Platinum. This is a reference to both of them being the first and last game of their respective regions. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end right?

 **Me:** That is, unfortunately, correct… any more reviews?

 **Crystal:** As a matter of fact, yes.  Painted Lady Bug, you have indeed said you like romance stories stories… three times already… but that's okay, we get your point, and we appreciate your support! Anyway, we're glad you liked the previous chapter and hope you will like the finale! Actually, the data is different because the database was updated between the time Red-senpai got his Pokédex updated and the time Yellow-senpai got her Pokédex updated. I don't think so… just curious I suppose…

 **Me:** Anyway, who would like to do the disclaimer for the very last chapter of Crimson Sunlight?

 **Silver:** **Falneou17** does not own any references to the doujinshi "How Far Are You" by konbu nor does he own anything related to Pokémon.

 **Blue:** But before we officially start the final chapter there's another announcement! Happy Specialshipping day everybody! It has been ten years already! Time sure flies now doesn't it? Ten years ago today, Specialshipping was confirmed canon by the authors of Pokémon Special!

 **Me:** Not to mention that Total Lunar Eclipse of a so called "Supermoon" from last night! Who has seen it? I have and it was amazing! The next (Total) Lunar Eclipse to occur on Specialshipping day won't occur in any of our lifetimes, so this one was a treat! Though until Red and Yellow appear in an official chapter of Pokémon Special as a couple, Specialshipping is _not_ canon in my opinion. Until that day comes, hope you enjoy the finale of  Crimson Sunlight, which is as close to Specialshipping becoming canon as I can get it to become!

* * *

 **-= 3rd Person POV =-**

The sun shone brightly in the ever famous town of Pallet in the Kanto region. The skies above were a clear blue color and several fluffy white clouds provided several spots of shade here and there. The streets and fields were filled with people enjoying the great day and just generally having a great time. Two people were walking down the road to the largest and most famous building in the area: Professor Oak's laboratory. The shadows cast by their respective hats covered their faces enough for onlookers to not be able to recognize the two from a distance.

"It sure has been a while since we last came to this place…" the taller of the two began in a cheerful tone as he turned to his companion, "I can't believe we have been away for so long! Say… how long _has_ it been anyway? Five years?"

"It's actually been six years you know! And if Blue-san didn't track us down and given us these invitations you might've dragged me into another journey that could last years!" the girl replied in a mock scolding tone, playfully pushing his shoulder in the process. The boy, in his turn, pretended her push was much stronger than it actually was and the two ended up laughing together. It took a while before the joyous sounds of their laughter died down, and it was the younger girl to restart their conversation, "So how long do we still have before it's starting?"

"Hm… let's see…" the boy began as he took out his pocket watch to look at the time. Grinning, he returned it before replying to the question, "We got twenty seconds so let's run!"

"Eh?" the younger girl exclaimed in shock as the boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him. Even though she tried to feign anger in her voice, the cheerful and happy undertone in her words were still very much noticeable, "What are you doing? Come on, I can walk myself you know!"

"Excuse me, but may I ask you two a question?" a warm voice came from the couple's left. Turning to the direction of the voice, they saw a green haired boy. Behind him were a trio of trainers, two boys and a girl. One of the boys had short black hair while the other had longer blonde hair. The girl, in turn, had waist length black hair. The green haired boy took to the word again, but was slightly embarrassed as he formulated his question, "You see… the four of us have actually been invited to a reunion party of our seniors that is held in the lab of Professor Oak. The thing is, this is the first time any of us are in the Kanto region, so…"

"That's alright, we're glad to help you out!" the girl smiled as she responded, "You should get there if you just follow down this path! But since it looks like we're all heading there today we should go together, right?"

"Wait…" the green haired boy began, realization slowly hitting him, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"That's right!" the boy grinned as he raised his cap, revealing his face, "We're invited also! My name's Red and this is Yellow! So if you're invited, does that mean that the four of you are Pokédex holders as well?"

"That is correct," the black haired girl said, smiling, "My name is Platinum Berlitz."

"Pearl's the name!" the blonde boy grinned as he jabbed a thumb towards himself. He then pointed to the other boy who was munching on a sandwich, "And this here's Diamond! The three of us are trainers from the Sinnoh region!"

"The Sinnoh region…" Yellow repeated dreamily, hands clasped together, "That sure brings back memories…"

"So the two of you have been to the Sinnoh region before?" Platinum inquired curiously. Both Red and Yellow nodded and Platinum smiled, "I see… it is a nice region right?"

"It sure is, but we're already late so we better hurry!" the green haired boy announced as he began running in the direction of Professor Oak's lab. The other five trainers, realizing this was true, began running after their green haired friend. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Red and Yellow, "By the way, my name is Wally. I'm sure you've already met my friend Ruby as he already told me about meeting you two!"

"We sure have…" Red muttered, remembering the fashion obsessed boy from the Battle Frontier battle seven years ago. Despite his love for clothes, however, even Red had to admit the younger kid had incredible battling skills. Shaking the thought out of his head, Red turned back to Wally, "So why haven't I heard much about you yet if you're a Pokédex holder?"

"Well, to tell you the truth… I'm not an _official_ Pokédex holder…" Wally admitted sheepishly, shocking Red and Yellow, "But because Ruby's a good friend of mine, he persuaded Blue-senpai to invite me as well. From what I heard of it she didn't need much persuading, however."

"That _does_ sound like Blue-san…" Yellow chuckled awkwardly before she came to an abrupt stop, resulting in Red almost crashing into her. The six of them had arrived at the front door of the largest building in the area; and Red and Yellow, knowing how Professor Oak's laboratory _should_ look like, sweatdropped seeing what was in front of them. With all the decorations around it, the building truly resembled a Christmas tree in appearance; someone even painted the walls a lush forest green color! The younger trainers, however, gasped in awe and admiration as they didn't know how different it is than usual. Yellow shuffled uneasily before knocking on and opening the door, "Sorry we're late but —"

"Yellow! It's been way too long!" a cheerful voice rang through the room the moment Yellow opened the door, and the poor blonde got tackled by a slightly taller brunette almost instantly. The older girl held Yellow in a grip that was starting to make her have difficulties breathing, "Why didn't you say anything or send me a message or anything, hm~?"

"That's enough Blue!" a stern looking, brown haired man walked up to Blue and Yellow and pulled the two apart, allowing the poor blonde to breathe again, "We came here for a reunion, so behave yourself! Seriously, it's bad enough that you decorated gramps' lab like you have!"

"Oh lighten up Greenie~ I said I would help clean it all up as soon as the party's over right~?" Blue teased as she dusted herself off before spinning on her heel to face the newcomers, "Besides, if you have time to scold me you have time to tell Red and Yellow the good news!"

"Good news?" Red asked, puzzled. A mischievous grin appeared on Blue's face, but before anybody could say or do anything else, a scream caught everybody's attention.

"NOOOOOOOOO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR COUPLE LAND!" a familiar sounding voice screeched through the room as Emerald came running down at full speed, mortified and hysteric, desperate to get out, "OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY! LET ME THROUGH!"

"Emerald?" Red asked, confused, not understanding what was going on to make him hyperventilate like that. Nevertheless, the older trainer tried his best to calm him down, "What's going on?"

"EVERYBODY HERE'S A LOVEY DOVEY COUPLE!" Emerald trembled as he proceeded to point at various pairs of people who were already inside the lab, "Crystal-san and Gold-san! Blue-san and Green-san! Silver-san fought this Lyra girl a few years ago and they've been dating ever since! Even those two idiots who come from the same region as I do are being all lovey dovey!"

"Hey!" two annoyed, recognizable voices caught the newcomers attention. When Red and Yellow looked in the direction of the voices they indeed saw Ruby and Sapphire, although both had grown considerably, holding hands… the two shook their heads to try and shake off the illusion but when they opened their eyes again, Ruby and Sapphire were _still_ holding hands, "What was that about us being idiots?! Emerald!"

"It's true, isn't it?!" Emerald shouted back while still trying to run away from the scene in the room, "All of you are just focused on doing lovey dovey stuff! I thought this was a reunion!"

"Hold on just a minute…" Red managed, trying to process what was happening in front of him, "Are you saying that _all_ of you got together while I was away?!"

"That's right Red-senpai!" Gold shouted, dragging both Crystal and Silver along, with the girl Red and Yellow assumed was Lyra close behind them. Gold was beaming as he answered his senior's question, "You sure miss a lot if you go missing for seven years!"

"I guess you're right…" Red chuckled sheepishly before turning to Blue, "So since we haven't had a get together for so long, what are we doing? Knowing you there's already a whole agenda right?"

"Even after all these years you still know me so well!" Blue laughed cheerfully before replying to Red's question, "Actually, since you haven't let any of us know anything about your whereabouts, and since you probably wouldn't even be here if I didn't track you down myself, we've all decided on a punishment that you must do!"

"Sounds fair I guess…" Red muttered, albeit a bit reluctant. In his mind's eye, flashes of memory of Blue's mischievous tricks flashed before him, and he regretted accepting so quickly already. On the other hand, he knew he didn't keep in contact with his friends for a very long time. The black head sighed before turning to the group in front of him, "So what do I have to do?"

"Well…" Blue began, a dark smirk appearing on her face causing even Green to take a step away from the brunette, "You should stop being a coward and face your problems like a man! Your punishment is to make out with Yellow! Right here! Right now!"

Red seemed unfazed by the insult and the punishment, instead he only raised an eyebrow. Sighing, Red looked Blue straight in the eye before answering, "Is that all? I was expecting something worse from you… Alright then…"

In front of the eyes of the Pokédex holders, Red placed a gentle hand on Yellow shoulder and pulled her closer to him, their lips locking and their eyes closing. Everybody else, however, looked on, shocked speechless at the scene unfolding in front of them. A few seconds later, the two pulled apart and were grinning sheepishly.

"You guys don't know it yet, do you?" Red laughed before turning to the blonde girl beside him, "Do you want me to tell them or do you want to tell them yourself?"

"What's there left to tell?!" Emerald exclaimed in both shock and anger, grabbing the attention of everybody in the room, "The two of you are another lovey dovey couple aren't you?!"

"That's not all…" Yellow smiled dreamily, obviously holding back her excitement. A few seconds of stunned silence followed, which was only broken when she showed everybody the diamond ring on her left ring finger, "To tell you guys the truth, Red proposed to me last month and we were planning to have the actual ceremony next week! Of course, everybody's invited!"

Twenty seconds. The silence where nobody even dared to move that followed lasted twenty solid seconds, before all the girls in the room all swamped Yellow while the boys, barring Emerald, congratulated Red.

"Congratulations senior!" Sapphire exclaimed happily.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Crystal added, smiling brightly.

"Way to go!" Gold grinned as he high-fived Red.

"You just _have_ to let me design the clothes!" Ruby chimed in at one point.

"GUYS!" Blue shouted, quieting down the rampaging trainers from making any more noise. Clearing her throat, she turned to Yellow, "Explain!"

"Eh?" Yellow was caught off guard by the order, but quickly recovered. Smiling, she nodded, "Alright! So as I said, Red proposed to me about a month ago… we were in a faraway region known as the Kalos region, staying in Coumarine City. I woke up on what I thought was just a normal day… I would soon realize it was going to be one of the happiest of my life!"

* * *

 **-= Yellow's POV (flashback) =-**

 _I woke up in the middle of the night to a soft shuffling sound. Opening my eyes drowsily, I saw that Red was not in his bed and, most surprising, the door to the balcony door was open. Curious, I slid out of bed and walked outside. There, under the moonlit sky, was Red staring off into the_ _distance_ _._

 _"Red?" I asked, suppressing a yawn. My voice must have startled him and, seeing the expression on his face, I had to force myself not to laugh out loud. Instead, I leaned on the balcony's railing and smiled at him, "Sorry… you weren't in bed so I was worried… what are you doing out here in the middle of the night anyway?"_

 _"Waiting for the sunrise," Red's answer was so simple and direct I could directly tell he was telling the truth. He laughed before turning back to me, "It's actually almost time already! I was about to wake you up because I wanted to watch the sunrise together!"_

 _Red held my hand in his, and, miraculously enough, the sun began it's rise at that very moment. My eyes widened as I saw the beautiful crimson light get reflected off the sea's surface. The sunrise itself only lasted a few minutes, but they were a beautiful few minutes as I found myself lost in the beautiful scene before me. I've always heard that Coumarine City was beautiful, but I never stopped to realize just how beautiful it truly was until that very moment. I found myself snuggling closer in Red's embrace, sighing contently, "It's beautiful…"_

 _"It sure is, isn't it?" Red asked in a warm and gentle voice. I nodded in response and the two of us fell in a comfortable silence shortly after that. I don't remember how long we stayed like that, but I remember what ended the silence, "I actually… want to ask you something…"_

 _"You don't have to say that you know," I smiled dreamily, "You can just ask me."_

 _"Yeah, you're right…" Red gulped. I noticed he was suddenly very nervous, which broke the dream like state that I was in. Once he saw that he got my full and undivided attention, Red took a deep breath before continuing, "Yellow… we've been together for almost seven years now right? I was wondering if… I wanted to ask you whether…"_

 _"What do you want to ask me?" I asked, suddenly worried at how nervous he was. I placed my hand on his cheek, trying to reassure him, "Just take a deep breath and ask me what you want to ask me, okay?"_

 _Apparently, my words and touch calmed him down as Red took a deep breath. I was shocked at what he did next though. All of a sudden, Red got on one knee and took out a velvet box from his pocket in one hand and my hand in his other. I choked on my breath as I knew what was inside it and, by extension, I knew what question Red was going to ask me and why he was so nervous. Taking another deep breath, he asked the question I already knew was coming, "Yellow… do you want to marry me?"_

* * *

 **-= 3rd Person POV (Present time) =-**

"So? What did you say?!" Blue cut in before Yellow had properly finished her story. Yellow sweatdropped at her best friend's reaction but was nevertheless unable to answer her question.

"Isn't it obvious Blue-senpai?" Crystal asked, half amused and half shocked at how Blue didn't realize it yet, "Yellow-senpai is actually _wearing_ the ring, so it's obvious what her answer was!"

"I said yes right away…" Yellow said dreamily as she clasped her hands together in front of her heart, "I had a feeling he would propose to me soon but I was still surprised when he actually did it like that!"

"You didn't answer right away!" Red's voice was half amused and half annoyed, causing Yellow to laugh sheepishly, "You were speechless for like forever and I had to call your name at least seven times to get you back!"

"Sshh!" Yellow tried to shut her soon to be husband up from telling the entire story, but it was too late as everybody was laughing wholeheartedly. Scowling, she turned to Red, who had trouble holding back his own laughter himself, "And it was only for a few seconds that I was speechless, not forever!"

"It felt like forever to me you know…" Red shrugged, grinning. He then smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Yellow's shoulder, "Come on, lighten up Yellow! We're with our friends whom we haven't seen for seven years! Let's have fun!"

"A-Alright…" Yellow mused, slightly taken aback by Red's sudden change. Even so, even she had to admit he made a good point. Grabbing his hand, Yellow guided Red to the drinks, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Red smiled, as the two of them enjoyed the reunion with their friends. At last they felt at home… At last they felt at ease…

* * *

The following week, Red was sleeping soundly until a soft shuffle woke him up from his peaceful dreams involving a certain blonde girl. Opening his eyes, he could see the very same girl he was dreaming about earlier laying on her back and facing the ceiling, both of her eyes wide open. It didn't take long for Yellow to notice the change in Red's breathing, causing her to chuckle softly as she realized he was awake.

"Sorry… I woke you up didn't I?" Yellow smiled as she turned to look at Red, "You really need to get some rest Red! Tomorrow is a big day and you need to be perfectly fit! Get some rest okay?"

"It's not me I'm worried about not getting enough sleep," Red smirked as he tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Yellow's ear. When Yellow looked him straight in the eye, she gasped seeing how they were filled with concern, "It's you… you've been stressing out a lot lately you know. Are you sure you're going to be fine for tomorrow?"

"I know I have, but…" Yellow's voice and mood deflated almost instantly with the last word, and that did not go unnoticed by Red. He supported his body's weight with his elbow and, with the hand of his other arm, held Yellow's cheek in a comforting way. Red's touch calmed her down immediately, and, after taking a deep breath, Yellow continued, "I don't know what to expect Red… I'm… I'm kind of scared… you're not going to leave me right?"

"Yellow…" Red sighed, preventing Yellow from continuing. It was only then that she realized his sigh was not of disbelief or exhaustion, but of concern and understanding. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered his response in her ear, "We've been together for seven years now, and starting tomorrow, we will officially be together forever! I won't ever leave you because if I ever do I won't only have lost you, but my heart and my purpose for living as well. My heart belongs to you and you are the reason why I came this far! I would be a fool to leave you Yellow! I love you and that won't ever change alright? Now… get some rest Yellow. You're going to need it for tomorrow."

"I love you too Red…" Yellow smiled as she snuggled in closer in Red's embrace. Closing her eyes in content, she realized just how lucky she truly was, "I love you too…"

And with that, both Red and Yellow fell in a warm and peaceful sleep in each other's embrace. Both of them completely satisfied with their current situation and neither of them wanting to be anywhere else.

* * *

The following day was a nice day, warm enough to spend it outside as the shade provided by the clouds, in addition to the gentle breeze that blew in the area, prevented anyone from succumbing to the heat. A huge crowd of people had gathered in the Viridian Forest, from friends to relatives to even past opponents of the Pokédex holders. The residents of Viridian City had worked together for hours on end to create a flower garden in an open field inside the forest itself, and the hard work had paid off! Half an acre of flowers were in full bloom, carefully chosen and organized to create a beautiful, calming effect.

"Are you ready yet?" Blue asked, half amused and half annoyed as she watched Yellow fumble with her veil, "Come on! Everybody's already at the site and waiting for you!"

"Sorry Blue-san!" Yellow cried out, her voice filled with panic as she hurriedly put on her veil and ran after her friend, "I'm not good with these kind of things remember?"

"I do remember; but you said you didn't need my help this time," Blue smirked while glancing sideways at Yellow triumphantly, only to find the younger girl giggle out of embarrassment, "Either way, today's the big day! Are you ready?"

"Of course not!" Yellow laughed as she stopped for a second to dust off her gown, before catching up to Blue again, "I don't think anyone can be ready for this… can they?"

"Guess you're right…" Blue shrugged as she had to admit her blonde haired friend was right. It was then that she realized where she was and she turned serious, "Alright Yellow, no turning back now! Ready or not, here we go!"

"Right!" Yellow nodded, as she allowed Blue to guide her through the flower field. All eyes were on the two, but Yellow's were on the man who was in the center of the flower field waiting for her. Once they reached the center, Blue let go off Yellow's arm, winked as a way of motivating the blonde and rushed off to sit in between Green and Silver in the front row. The priest, whom Yellow had only just noticed, cleared his throat before beginning the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today on this fine morning to share with Red and Yellow as they exchange vows of their eternal and undying love," the priest began, and silence almost instantly fell among the crowd, all eyes on the three in the center. The priest then turned to Red, "Red, will you take Yellow to be your wife, your partner and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and through bad, in sickness and in health as long as you live?"

"I will!" Red replied as serious as possible, but everybody could still sense how excited he was from his voice. The priest then turned to Yellow, who was fidgeting a bit nervously with her gown.

"Yellow, will you take Red to be your husband, your partner and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and through bad, in sickness and in health as long as you live?"

"I will!" Yellow replied, a bit louder than she normally would. The priest then turned to the audience.

"If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak up now or forever hold your peace," the priest said loud and clear. After a minute or so, he turned back to the couple, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Red smiled, and under the watchful eyes of all his friends and relatives, raised the veil around Yellow's face, closed the gap between them and held her in his warm embrace, neither letting go of the other for a long, long time.

* * *

 **Everybody:** Wow…

 **Emerald:** So… is that it…?

 **Me:** I'm afraid so… this chapter is almost twice as long as a typical chapter of  Crimson Sunlight already after all… besides, I had to end it eventually right?

 **Red:** Come on everybody, cheer up! This story has come a long way now hasn't it?

 **Blue:** Now that you mention it… it sure has!  Crimson Sunlight has gotten so much support since the start!

 **Silver:** So we're going to take this moment to thank everybody for their support!

 **Gold:** First of are all the people who put this story in their favorites list! All nine of you guys!

 **Crystal:** These people being, in order of putting  Crimson Sunlight in their favorites list, xxHinaAngelxx, Ace.W.15, Twinfeather, ZombieSlayers, GTheTecher, LegendOfMetagross, Conikku, Painted Lady Bug and daichi95!

 **Sapphire:** Next up are everybody who followed this story! A grand total of seventeen people!

 **Ruby:** This goes to  Dewritos Bloke, garretslilbro2, TheEpicWallflower, Twinfeather, OverlordMiles, UCCMaster, ZombieSlayers and Natsu the Charizard

 **Green:** Actually you missed a few… the list also includes  GTheTecher, LegendOfMetagross, menboy99999, Conikku, Painted Lady Bug, Coalfeather, aleking74, Chille3001 and astrauss11

 **Yellow:** Following all the followers are everybody who reviewed this story, motivating **Falneou17** to keep writing!

 **Diamond:** For registered users, these are  TheEpicWallflower, Twinfeather, OverlordMiles, DaPokemonMadster, GTheTecher, Painted Lady Bug and Grey917!

 **Pearl:** All the guests reviewers, don't worry! We wouldn't forget about you guys either!

 **Platinum:** So here is a thank you to  TheBoyWithNoName, anon, A Reader, Namitaa776 and Roseflare

 **White:** Of course, this is only as of the 27th of September 2015. If you did any of the above and you don't see your username listed then that would mean you've done it _after_ this chapter has been published. Nonetheless, we really appreciate your support and love!

 **Black:** Aren't you forgetting something Pres? As of the moment _before_ this chapter was published, the entire story received a grand total of 1.728 views!

 **Bianca:** Not to mention that 928 are from the United States alone!

 **Cheren:** All of this is as of the moment before this chapter has been published, so if you are reading this, the stats have most likely already changed drastically!

 **Wally:** Even so, we would like to thank every last one of you for your continuous support these past seventy eight days!

 **Steven:** We would also like to encourage you to check out _everybody_ who has been listed earlier, as without their support this story may not have been completed as it is!

 **Cynthia:** Having said that, a special mention and thank you goes to both  Namitaa776 and DaPokemonMadster, who have encouraged **Falneou17** to keep on going with writing and have supported him all the way! At least make sure to check out the latter as the former is a guest and hence has nothing to be checked on unfortunately!

 **Me:** And with that, the fanfiction inspired by the doujinshi "How Far Are You" by konbu,  Crimson Sunlight, my first multi chapter story to be completed, has officially come to a close… I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And even though this story has ended, I hope you will also check out my other stories! Any review made by a registered user will be responded to in a private message! Guest reviews… I'm afraid I can't respond to you personally, but don't let that fool you! I truly appreciate you reading and taking the time to review this story, whether you're a registered user or not!


End file.
